The Legend of the Rose Dancer
by KyaraDoesFanfics
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the dragons of Paarthurnax? Elder Kyara will tell you the tale of what happened and how her brother, King Sky of the dragons, became king and defeated Herobrine. Rated T due to foul language and mild romance. NO SMUT!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Wazzup my Roses! Kyara here with a fanfic that was inspired by kfcrowe's story 'The Budder Dragon' called 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! I hope y'all enjoi reading this story of dragons, magic, TC (WITH NO ONE GETTING KICKED! *cough* Seto *cough* AND ME IN IT!), and love. #Skylox #Merome #SetoSolace #SparkAnt #Enderlox ENJOI MAI ROSES! (::) (::) (::) (::) Cookies for you rockin' Roses!**

Once, in the distant past, dragons used to be able to fly free without fear of being shot at by humans. Dragons used to be friends with the humans. Some were even destined for each other, the pair forming an unbreakable bond through friendship, and sometimes love even sparked between the two, even though the dragon would outlive the human by hundreds, even thousands of years. *insert sad chuckle here* But that all changed when a dragon named ניקוי גיבור, which is dragon for 'Heroshine', was born.

Heroshine was destined to ride with the dreaded God of the Nether, Herobrine. The duo met and instantly bonded, spreading their chaos and destruction throughout the land of Paarthurnax and killing the human king. Heroshine claimed that he was a servant of the dragon king before the human king was slain, which set the humans in a rage. They started to slay any dragons they could. Even destined riders slayed their dragons, no matter how difficult it was to them. Only the dragons who were lucky enough to have an item that could hide their dragon form and change them into a human form survived. Those who didn't have an item, like an amulet or any common object that would blend in, would be slain. Eventually, there were only 7 kinds of dragon left; the Enders, large purple and black dragons with the ability to teleport who usually have long black hair that reaches down to the middle of their thighs and dark colored eyes when human; the SilverWinds, small and sleek silver dragons with a very fast running speed who look very skinny and short with short silver hair when human; the Blazeons, fiery colored dragons of average size and speed with fire powers who have an average build and height with fiery red hair when human; the DaggerStars, metallic dragons with very sharp bones protruding from the wings like daggers who usually have sharp nails and a harsh attitude when human; StoneHearts, large grey dragons with stony skin who are usually very strongly built and have steely grey eyes when human; the Mixed, evenly balanced dragons with every type of dragon in looks and speed who usually look like anyone else except for their eyes when human; and finally, the Dancers, dragons with stunning colors from electric blue to the brightest shade of pink who are usually the most outgoing people with the oddly colored hair and eyes, as well as a strange fashion sense when human. I am a Mix, but I am mostly Dancer due to my mother being a Dancer. That is why I have electric blue colored scales.

We hid among the humans, befriending them and hiding our powers to stay safe. We only used our powers when one of our friends was at risk of dying. Once we were revealed, the 'friends' either tried to kill the dragon or they would shun him or her when he or she changed back into their human form.

My name is רוז רקדנית, which, in dragon, means 'Rose Dancer'. Whenever I meet a new person in my human form, I introduce myself as Kyara Rose, or just Kyara. Over the past 7 years, I have been staying with a group of friends called 'Team Crafted' with my brother, שמי כוכבים, or 'Sky Star' in your tongue, or Sky, as many of you might know him by. The group includes Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Ian, Seto, and Jason. We each have our own strange obsession. Sky calls gold 'budder', Ty is obsessed with anything purple and his headphones, Jason is in love with space and is usually seen wearing a spacesuit, Quentin is in love with a Pokemon called Mudkip and is usually seen with a Mudkip hat on, Jerome is obsessed with a blueberry axe he named Betty and usually wears a Chewbacca hat, Mitch loves hunting and his red and black plaid jacket, Seto is in love with sorcery and is a sorcerer in training, and Ian absolutely loves his sunglasses and cake. I have my own obsession as well, one that I've had since I was born. My obsession is calling what you might call diamonds 'blueberries'. That's why, instead of calling Jerome's Betty a diamond axe, I called it a blueberry axe.

This story isn't just mine, but their's as well.

**A/N: And that's the prologue to 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! I hope y'all enjoied! I'll be accepting OCs for this story as well. Here's the submission form:**

**Name (Dragon Name (If its a dragon OC) IN HEBREW, WHICH IS THE DRAGON LANGUAGE IN THIS!):**

**Name(Translation or Human Name):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Type of Dragon(If its a dragon):**

**Colors:**

**Charm for becoming human(If its a dragon):**

**Personality:**

**Destined Rider(If its a dragon)(Can be another OC):**

**And that's the form! I'll be including my friend, Miz The British Pirate, formerly known as MissBritishNyxian, in this story as well! She will be a Dancer dragon with dark purple colors. I honestly can't wait to receive your OCs and reviews! BAI MAI ROSES!**


	2. Chapter 1

I smirk and walk into my brother's room, my electric blue shoulder length hair bouncing as I walk. I quietly open the door, trying not to wake him, and walk to his bed with the silence of a ninja, holding an ice cold bucket of water over the sleeping form in the bed. I snicker and dump the water onto his head, causing him to gasp and wake up, spluttering.

"What the hell, Kyara!" He yells, making sure to use my human name since the team could hear him shout my real name. I snicker.

"ג'ייסון וטאי מחכים לנו בחוץ." I say quietly in the dragon tongue. (Translation: Jason and Ty are waiting for us outside.) Sky nods and groans as he gets out of bed, adjusting his sunglasses and combing his fingers through his hair before walking out of his room and heading to the door in the TC treehouse. I smirk at Ty and Jason and point to Sky, pretending to dump a bucket of water on his head, causing the two to snicker as Sky climbs down the ladder. Once he is on the ground, he smirks at the two snickering people in front of him.

"I just needed to catch up on my," he says while jokingly flipping his short brown curly hair, "beauty sleep." The guys start laughing really hard at Sky's over-the-top performance. I laugh with them as I jump and land gracefully in front of the guys.

"Who's ready to parkour?" I shout with a grin.

"WE ARE!" The three guys shout back. I snicker and glance at my brother, throwing him a wink.

"Last one to the new parkour area has to clean the entire treehouse for a week!" I shout as I start sprinting towards the new parkour area, not going my full speed, which is about 150 mph. I hit around 10 mph, which is still faster than the humans, but not fast enough to arouse suspicion. I hear the guys shout, "HEY! NOT COOL, KYARA!" and grin, laughing as I reach the parkour area first. I pretend to be out of breath so the guys don't get suspicious. Soon, Ty arrives with Jason close behind. Sky has been left in the dust, which he did on purpose instead of leaving them in the dust. I should explain. Sky is a Mix as well, but he got his speediness from our father, who was a SilverWind. His top speed is 200 mph, but he's lazy, so he only reaches 100 mph when he wants to. That's my brother for you! The guys and I start laughing at Sky when he finally arrives, who is grumbling and trying to catch his breath.

"You get to clean the treehouse for a week now, Sky!" I laugh and walk to the first jump. "LET'S DO DIS, NERDS!" I shout as I start the parkour, landing the first jump with ease. I could easily cheat and teleport to the next jump using my Ender powers, but that would give me away. Instead, I use my amazing parkour skills that I learned from the resident parkour masters, my brother and Ty. I smirk at the two as I stand at the first checkpoint.

"I BET YOU TWO REGRET GIVING ME THOSE PARKOUR LESSONS NOW!" I shout as I swiftly jump to the second checkpoint, slightly using my speed to do it. I hear Jason laughing and two very loud 'DAMN IT!'s from Sky and Ty, seeing Jason at the first checkpoint, mocking Ty and Sky, who keep failing at the second jump and reappearing at the start. I laugh.

"I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE PARKOUR MASTERS!" I shout from the third checkpoint. I hear two almost synced 'FUCK YOU, KYARA!'s come from them as I expertly jump the parkour to the fourth and second to last checkpoint. I look over my shoulder and see Sky at the third checkpoint, Ty by his side and both of them smirking at me.

"YOU WERE SAYING, KYARA?!" They shout, smug looks on their faces as they expertly parkour to me. I smirk and start using some of my dragon speed to get ahead of them and practically soar to the end. I look over my shoulder and see Ty's shocked face and Sky's concerned face, cracking up with laughter.

"EAT MAI INVISIBLE NUTS, BOYS! I WIN!" I shout, doing my dorky victory dance as Sky swiftly arrives next to me, leaving Ty in the dust.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD MOVE THAT FAST, SKY!" Ty shouts. Suddenly, we all hear a rumbling and look up. Ty manages to get out an "Oh shit!" before he gets buried in rocks. Sky screams Ty's name and parkours to where Ty was buried so fast that he looks like a blur. I swiftly parkour after him, matching his speed as I start grabbing stones and throwing them like they were made of paper, Sky doing the same. Once we unbury Ty, Sky picks him up and starts sprint jumping all the way to the beginning, sprinting across the plains biome and going from 0 to 70 mph in seconds, with me swiftly following behind him. Once we're sure that we're a safe distance from the parkour area, I remove my gloves, changing into a sleek electric blue dragon about 4 times my human size, and Sky removes his amulet, becoming a majestic budder dragon about the same size as me. We both take flight, rushing rapidly to the TC treehouse. Once we arrive, we land on the sturdiest branch and quickly put our trinkets back on, returning to our human forms. We carry Ty down to the main platform and call out for Seto, who swiftly arrives and uses his magic to carry Ty to the infirmary, both me and Sky following him, worry evident on Sky's face. We arrive at the infirmary and Seto sets Ty down on the bed, casting a few healing spells on Ty before sighing and leaving the room. Me and Sky sit on either side of Ty and start speaking in the dragon tongue.

"האם אתה חושב שהם יהיו בסדר?" Sky asks. (Translation: Do you think Ty will be ok?) I nod.

"הוא יהיה בסדר, סקיי כוכבים. אין לי פ." I reply. (Translation: He'll be fine, Sky Star. Have no fear.) Sky sighs and glances at his best friend.

"האם עלינו לבצע ריפוי לחשים עליו?" Sky asks, hope shining in his voice. (Translation: Should we perform healing spells on him?) I smile and nod, letting my hands hover over Ty, Sky's hovering next to mine. We start murmuring 'לתקן עצמות שבורות' (Translation: Mend broken bones) over and over, watching as a buddery and electric blue light pours out of our mouths, enveloping Ty and mending his broken bones. We hear footsteps approaching and quickly stop, the glowing disappearing as soon as we stop saying the words of healing. I smile at Seto as he bursts into the room and helps wake Ty up so he can drink the healing potion Seto brought. Once the potion has been taken, Ty sits up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. Seto gasps.

"Ty! You shouldn't be moving much!" He says with worry. Ty shrugs.

"I feel fine, Seto!" He replies as he stands up, walking around and showing Seto that he has healed. Seto's eyes widen in shock at how quickly the healing potion worked. Ty grins and gives a thumbs up to Sky. Suddenly, Jason bursts through the door, breathing heavily.

"There... is an... all-member... Team Crafted... meeting... right now!" Jason says in between gasps for air. The four of us in the room nod and start walking to the TC meeting room, Jason following close behind. We all arrive at the meeting room and take our appropriate seats, Sky at the head of the table and me to his left, Ty on his right. Sky clears his throat.

"So, who called this meeting?" Sky asks with a loud voice. Jason raises his hand and stands up.

"I've called this meeting to discuss some things that I have discovered." Jason says in a clear voice, glancing at me and Sky. My eyes widen slightly and I glance at Sky, noticing a little nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead. Jason clears his throat and continues.

"I have discovered that two of the members of our team have been hiding something. Sky. Kyara. Care to explain how you lifted at least 200 pounds of rock off of Ty and ran super fast back to the TC treehouse with Ty?" Jason asks. I look at Sky, saying 'We have to tell them.' with my eyes. Sky nods and looks at the team of friends.

"If you want to know the whole truth, we must leave forever, never to return." Sky says solemnly. I nod. Jason looks at the others and sighs.

"Could you give us a moment to talk, you two?" Jason asks. We nod and leave the room, making sure we're not close enough to hear them, but still being able to hear them shout.

"כיצד עלינו לומר להם?" I ask. "האם עלינו לקחת רק החפצים שלנו ומלהראות להם?" (Translation: How should we tell them? Should we just take our trinkets off and show them?) Sky sighs and nods.

"זה יכול להיות הדרך הקלה ביותר בלי לשעמם אותם עם הגב-הסיפורים שלנו." He replies. (Translation: That might be the easiest way without boring them with our back-stories.) I nod. We hear a 'COME ON BACK, YOU TWO!' from Jason and sigh, walking back to the meeting room. Once we enter the room, Seto and Ty stand up, looking right at us.

"We're willing to take that risk." Ty says. I sigh.

"We figured you'd say that. Follow us. It'll be better if we show you the truth outside." I say, walking out of the room with Sky. Once we are outside, me and Sky walk to the balcony and sigh, looking over our shoulders at the team.

"Be ready for the shock of your life, guys." Sky says as we both stand on the balcony fence. We turn and face away from them, hearing a 'What are they doing?!' from Ty. We share a look and nod, grabbing our trinkets and jumping off of the fence, hearing a loud 'NO!' from the group. I swiftly pull off my gloves and Sky pulls off his amulet, both of us changing into our dragon forms. I grin at Sky and quickly find an updraft, soaring back up to the shocked team with Sky close behind, loving the feeling of the wind in my ears. I do a loop-de-loop before landing softly on the balcony, my brother landing right next to me. The team stares at us in shock. Suddenly, I feel a sting in my side and look to see Seto swinging a sword and trying to harm me. I growl slightly when he shouts, 'Die, foul creatures!'

"Stop, Seto! Just because we are dragons doesn't mean we are any different than we were yesterday!" I say loudly. Seto glares at me. I gently pick him up and put him back with the group.

"Seto. We are still the same people you know and care about, even if we are dragons. There may be evil dragons, but we are NOT evil!" Sky explains to the angry sorcerer. "You know that." Seto sighs.

"I know... I'm sorry. I just acted irrationally." Seto says. I sigh and look at my brother, nodding my head towards the plains biome.

"Well, brother, its time to find some new friends... again..." I say sadly, turning away from the team and spreading my wings to fly away. I hear someone shout 'NO!' and hear crying, feeling someone grab my tail right as I take off. I look and see Ty clinging to my tail, watching with horror as his grip slips and he falls with a scream.

"TY!" Sky shouts and he leaps from the balcony, diving for Ty. He gently grabs Ty right before he hits the ground and swoops up, gently placing Ty on the balcony. I fly back to my brother and see that Jason and Ty are crying, and crying hard.

"Please don't go!" Ty and Jason cry out. I look at my brother and start speaking in the dragon tongue.

"הם רוצים שנשארו, אח." I say, "זה ראשון. הם בדרך כלל ידרשו שנעזוב מייד!" (Translation: They want us to stay, brother. This is a first. They would usually demand that we leave immediately!) Sky nods.

"אולי אנחנו צריכים להישאר, רוז רקדנית." Sky replies, "אם ברצוננו למצוא את דרקונים האחרים, אנו זקוקים לעזרה." (Translation: Maybe we should stay, Rose Dancer. If we wish to find the other dragons, we will need help.) I nod and look at the team, speaking in English.

"We have decided to stay with you guys. But, we will have to adventure out to find some other dragons to defeat the one who ruined the dragon reputation." I say. Ty nods.

"I'll get supplies for everyone. I can assume you two will get your own supplies." Ty says while walking back inside. Sky and I nod while slipping our trinkets back on once we land on the balcony, changing back into humans. Seto walks towards us, a sudden eager light in his eyes.

"What kind of dragons are you?" Seto asks. I smile at my brother.

"We're both Mix dragons, but we have definite features that could identify us as either a Dancer or a SilverWind. I could be identified as a Dancer due to my bright coloring and Sky could be identified as a SilverWind due to his very fast speeds and sleek look." I say with a smile. Seto nods and backs away, a smile on his face. Quentin quickly takes Seto's place.

"Wait... when you two were about to leave, you called Sky your brother, Kyara. You two are related?" Quentin asks. I glance at Sky and we nod. Quentin smiles. "I figured. You two look slightly similar, even as dragons." Quentin says before he walks after Ty to help with supplies. I smile at my brother and walk into the treehouse towards my room to get my things. I walk in and grab a few things I have had stashed away in case my brother and I had to flee. I grab 2 large dragon-sized bags to hold everyone's things while we fly and walk back out to the balcony, where the team has gathered around Sky, asking him questions. I whistle loudly and get their attention, tossing the bags in front of them.

"Go ahead and put your bags into these. We'll carry your stuff while we fly towards Jerry's Tree." I say while gently kicking the bags for emphasis. Mitch looks at me, confused.

"Jerry's Tree? As in Jordan Maron's, A.K.A CaptainSparkelz, tree?" Mitch asks. I nod.

"Our half-brother, who is also a Mix, is staying with Jordan. His name is סלאש נמלה, or 'Ant Slash' in your tongue. You know him as AntVenom." I say. Mitch's eyes widen.

"Ant's a dragon? Cool!" Mitch says, grabbing his bag and tossing it into one of the larger bags. Jerome smiles and grabs the bag Ty and Quentin had grabbed for him, tossing it into the same bag as Mitch's bag. I nod at my brother and we walk to the edge of the balcony, removing our protective talismans and changing into dragons. Once everyone has put their bags into the ones my brother and I will carry, I pick up one of the bags and slip it over my head, draping it around my shoulder. Sky does the same with the other bag.

"Alright. Who will be riding with me and who will be riding with Sky?" I ask. Mitch, Jerome, Ian, and Quentin all pick riding with me while Seto, Ty, and Jason decide to ride with Sky. I snicker.

"סקיי-לקס." I murmur to my brother, causing his cheeks to grow a little red. (Translation: Sky-lox (I COULDN'T GET IT TO TRANSLATE SKYLOX WITHOUT A HYPHEN!)) I chuckle and turn to face away from the tree me and my brother have come to call home with our friends. I nod to Sky and we take off, soaring high into the air and giving our passengers a thrill. I glance over at Sky and notice Ty sitting on the horns near Sky's head like a seat. I gasp at the familiarity of that position. Only a destined rider would know to sit like that on instinct! Maybe... maybe Ty and my brother are destined for each other!

**A/N: Wow! What a long chapter! I just couldn't stop writing! xD Anyways, that was the first official chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! I hope y'all enjoied reading it! I NEED YOUR OCs PLEZ! And I know, I forgot to put Nyx in this chapter, but she'll be in the next one! I promise! I've also received an OC from my bae, Tristen or Ty, as she likes to be called. She will be in the next chapter as well. Now, enjoi your day, mai Roses! BAI!**


	3. Chapter 2

Me and Sky fly fast towards the city of Marlonia, where Jordan has taken up residence in a tree he dubbed 'Jerry's Tree'. We swiftly arrive at the tall tree, sliding the bags and the guys off of our backs before slipping our trinkets back on and becoming human again. We all parkour down the tree to the front porch. I smirk and pound the door.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" I shout in a deep voice, trying to sound like an angry police officer. The guys start snickering and I shoo them away so they won't ruin the fun. I hear 'HOLD ON, OFFICER!' from inside and the front door is swiftly opened to reveal a familiar man with red rimmed sunglasses and a white shirt under a black jacket. I grin.

"HI JORDAN!" I shout. He grins.

"HI KYARA!" He shouts back. "Come on in!" I grin and gesture to the guys, who come out of hiding and rush inside. Jordan just stares at me with a shocked face. "You hid all of TC from me... clever!" I grin and laugh, following Jordan inside and spotting Ant in an instant. My grin grows a little wider as I run to Ant and hug him.

"שלום, אחיו למחצה היקר שלי." I whisper into his ear. (Translation: Hello, my dear half-brother.) Ant smiles.

"שלום, חצי-אחותי היקרה." He whispers back. (Translation: Hello, my dear half-sister.) I smile and release the hug. I walk with Ant over to the couch and plop down, Sky sitting down on the other side of Ant. "ירדן חושד בי משהו ... אני יכול להגיד לי דרך אגב הוא מסתכל עליי." He whispers to us. (Translation: Jordan suspects something about me... I can tell by the way he looks at me.) I sigh.

"אתה עדיין לא אמר לו שאתה דרקון?" I ask in a whisper. (Translation: You still haven't told him you're a dragon?) Ant shakes his head no. I sigh and speak English.

"Well, tell him now! He needs to know." I say, Sky nodding encouragingly as Ant sighs and stands up, calling out to Jordan, who walks over to us with a big grin.

"Yes, Ant?" He asks. Ant sighs and looks at us. I nod and smile, encouraging him to tell Jordan the truth.

"You know how you've been kinda suspicious of me being something I'm not?" Jordan nods at Ant's words.

"I have been suspicious. Care to ease that?" Jordan asks. Ant nods and leads Jordan outside with me and Sky following close behind, the rest of the team being lazy and loafing around or raiding Jordan's fridge for food. Ant leads Jordan to the highest part of the tree.

"Jordan... before I show you my biggest secret, I want you to know that I... love you... and always will." Ant says before leaping backwards off of the tree and yanking his amulet off, changing into a sleek black and silver dragon with sharp spines along the middle of his back. Ant soars up on an updraft and gently lands in front of Jordan, his head hanging in slight shame. I smile and start walking towards them, but stop as soon as I see Jordan press his lips against my half-brother's snout. My mouth drops open and I stare in shock. Ant's sharp green eyes fly open when Jordan presses his lips against his snout. Jordan pulls back and smiles lovingly at Ant.

"Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, Ant. And I feel the exact same way you feel for me." Jordan says while wrapping his arms lovingly around Ant's long neck. Ant smiles and slips his amulet back on, returning to human form and hugging Jordan back. I smile and make a little heart with my hands when Ant glances at me over Jordan's shoulder. He flips me off and I snicker while sneaking away to not ruin the moment. Sky tries to see what's going on and I shoo him away.

"אתה להרוס את הרגע, אחי!" I say eagerly. (Translation: You'll ruin the moment, brother!) Sky raises his eyebrow, but doesn't question what I say and walks with me back to the team, who have probably emptied the fridge of all it's food and made it impossible to stay here without going into town and getting more food. I walk into the treehouse and, sure enough, all of the guys have food and the fridge is wide open, completely empty. I sigh.

"You guys! We were supposed to stay here for a day or two then head off to get the other dragons!" I say, exasperated. "Now we'll have to get supplies!" They all lazily groan. I chuckle. "Lazy bums!" I say before walking out of the door and gracefully hopping off of the balcony, landing softly. I smile and enjoy the feeling of a cold breeze against me as I walk to the village for supplies. Almost as soon as I walk into town, I feel the presence of another dragon, a hybrid of two different types. I glance over to the right and see two teenage boys walking into town as well. The elder one has brown hair, black eyes, light skin, and a black adventurer's outfit that looks like it came straight out of Aragorn's closet with some leather boots. A nice pair of shades were currently above his eyes and a iron sword in a worn leather sheath hung from his back, an old hunting rifle also in the sheath. A worn black leather holster hung from his hip with a pistol inside, gently bumping against his hip as he walks. The younger one has short dark silvery hair, cobalt eyes, pale skin, a worn black leather jacket with a plain black shirt underneath, jeans, and some combat boots similar to the older teen's boots. A bow is draped over his shoulder with a quiver of arrows on top of the black longbow. A budder ring with a silver dragon on it sits on his right hand ring finger and gleams whenever the light hits it. I watch the two enter a weapons and supplies shop and quietly follow them inside, pretending to accidentally bump into the younger one.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" I say happily. The younger teen sighs.

"Its alright, miss." He replies, his voice slightly rougher than what I would expect. "Come on Shade. We just need some food and we'll be good." The older one, Shade, nods and starts walking out of the store. I smile and follow them after grabbing a beautiful electric blue bow and an electric blue leather quiver with arrows and tossing a blueberry at the shopkeeper.

"I need some food too! Maybe I could hang with you while I get some food." I say with a smile. The older one sighs.

"Fine. You can tag along." He says, his voice a little less rough than the younger but still rough. "I'm Kyle Shades, but you can call me Shade if you want." I nod and smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shade. I'm Kyara." I smile. "Is this your younger brother?" Shade shakes his head no.

"I'm his best friend. The name's Arc." Arc says. I smile.

"Pleasure meeting you both." I say, still sensing a hybrid dragon nearby. I glance at Arc and notice him staring at me out of the corner of his eye. He leans over and whispers something to Shade, who seems to physically relax. Arc walks besides me.

"האם אתה דרקון?" He whispers in my ear. (Translation: Are you a dragon?) I smirk.

"כן. אני יכול להניח שאתה אחד, כמו גם?" I whisper back. (Translation: Yes. I can assume you are one as well?) Arc nods and smiles, walking back to Shade and whispering something in his ear. Shade smiles.

"איזה סוג של דרקון אתה? רקדן?" Shade whispers to me, shocking me with the fact that he's a human and he knows the dragon tongue. (Translation: What type of dragon are you? Dancer?) I nod and mouth 'Mix' right as we arrive at the food stand. Shade grabs a basket and starts picking out some supplies like meat and fruits.

"You want anything, Kyara? I'll get it for you." Shade asks in English. I smile gratefully and toss him a blueberry. He raises his eyebrow. "A diamond? What's this for?" My eye starts twitching slightly when he says 'diamond'.

"Please don't say that word around me... I'll go crazy if you do..." I say with a strained voice. Arc sighs.

"What can we call this around you, then?" Arc asks, holding the blueberry.

"Call them blueberries." I say. "You can use that to pay for my things." Arc and Shade nod, picking out some supplies for me and paying for them with the blueberry. I smile and take my supplies. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you two around." I say with a wave before starting to walk off when Arc gently grabs my upper arm, stopping me.

"אנו דרקונים צריכים להישאר ביחד. אני לא רוצה אותך להיפגע. אנחנו נבוא איתך." Arc whispers to me. (Translation: We dragons need to stick together. I don't want you getting hurt. We'll come with you.) I smile and nod, starting the walk back to Jerry's Tree with Shade and Arc behind me. Once we arrive at the tree, I start expertly climbing up the tree. Once I'm on the front porch, I dramatically swing the door open.

"GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" I shout, hearing some loud 'WELCOME BACK, KYARA!'s from the other room. I grin at Shade and Arc, dropping the food off in the fridge before leading the two to the living room where everyone is gathered. "HAI GUYS! I BROUGHT FRIENDS!" I shout, revealing Shade and Arc. Sky grins.

"HELLO, FRIENDS OF MY SISTER!" Sky shouts playfully. Shade smirks and shocks everyone in the room except me with the dragon tongue.

"שלום, אחיו של קיארה!" He says. (Translation: Hello, Kyara's brother!) I start cracking up at Sky's face, the utter shock on his face causing Shade to snicker.

"OMIGOD SKY YOUR FACE!" I say loudly between fits of laughter. Sky stands up, looking very menacing and shutting me up in a second.

"איך אתה יודע את לשון דרקון, אדם?" Sky says with a slight growl in his voice. (Translation: How do you know the dragon tongue, human?) Shade smirks.

"משתלם להיות החבר הכי טוב של ורוכב נועד של דרקון." He says with a smirk. (Translation: It pays to be the best friend and destined rider of a dragon.) Sky glances at Arc and Shade nods. Sky sighs and relaxes slightly.

"Sorry about that. I just get very protective of my sister when a human friend she brings home can speak our tongue." He says, smiling. Shade smiles back.

"Its alright." He replies. I smile and plop down next to my brother.

"I brought food for everyone! And Shade and Arc are gonna help us out, right?" I say, looking at Shade and Arc. They share a look and nod, setting a smile to my face. "So, Arc. What kind of dragon are you?" I ask.

"I am a hybrid of a SilverWind and a DaggerStar." Arc says with pride. I grin.

"Wanna show off our dragon forms?" I ask. Sky, Ant, and Arc nod, all four of us walking outside with the humans following close behind. Once we are outside, we all smirk at each other, grabbing whatever talisman we have and pulling them off after we leap off of the balcony. I change into a familiar sleek electric blue dragon with horns on the top of my head situated like a seat, if anyone rides there. Sky changes into a familiar majestic budder dragon with horns on his head situated like a seat as well. Ant changes into a familiar sleek black and silver dragon with sharp spines going down the middle of his back. Arc becomes a small sleek metallic silver dragon with very sharp bones protruding out of his wings like daggers. I grin at my fellow dragons and find an updraft, soaring up high and doing a backflip before gracefully landing on top of the tree, the other three dragons landing beside me. I spread my wings out proudly, turning my head and seeing three people trying to get on each dragon. I notice Jordan climbing onto Ant and situating himself right where a destined rider would instinctively sit, Ty climbing onto Sky and sitting where he did on the way here, and Shade sliding easily onto Arc's neck in a comfortable position. I grin at Sky and Ant, who are blushing slightly when I mouth their ship names to them. Suddenly, we all hear something we've dreaded hearing since we dragons have had to go in hiding:

"Look Dad! Dragons!"

**A/N: Another long chapter! Yus! And I included 2 OCs from AghiTron, who is the only follower on this story. SHOUT OUT TO YOU, DUDE! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoied reading this chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dragon'! Submit your OCs and leave reviews because the support would be awesome! BAI MAI ROSES!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aghi, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna change Allena's age to 16. You'll see why later.**

My eyes widen in fear when I hear a teenage girl point us out to her father.

"Brandon, look! Dragons!" The girl says loudly with happiness.

"I can see them, sweetheart! Beautiful creatures, aren't they?" I hear the man named Brandon say with awe. I look at my fellow dragons and see shock on all of their faces when they hear the man call us 'beautiful creatures'. I look for the pair of humans, spotting them near Jerry's Tree and walking towards the tree. The teen girl has long, braided brown hair, stunning electric blue eyes, a red and white plaid skirt that reaches the middle of her thighs, and a light pink T-Shirt with a picture of a blueberry in the center. The man has short brown hair and a short beard, brown eyes, a beige polo shirt with spots of coal dust, jeans covered in coal dust, and hiking boots.

"אני חושב שהם ידידותיים ..." I murmur to the other dragons, their riders slipping off of their necks. (Translation: I think they are friendly...) I grab my gloves and slip them back on, changing back into a human, the others doing the same as we all parkour down to the balcony in front of the house.

"Awww! Where'd they go, Brandon? I want to talk to them, especially the beautiful electric blue one! She looks like a shiny blueberry!" I hear the girl say with a small whine and grin. 'She calls diamonds blueberries too!' I think.

"בואו נלך לדבר איתם!" I say, gracefully jumping off of the balcony and landing in front of the pair. (Translation: Let's go talk to them!) I hear three thumps from behind me and turn to see Arc, Ant, and Sky walking towards me and the pair in front of me. I smile at the teenager.

"Hi! Did you wanna see us?" I ask with a smile. The girl nods.

"Are you four the dragons?" She asks. I nod. "Then why do you look like humans?"

"So we can stay safe from cruel humans who want to kill us." I say with a sigh. "You're not afraid of us dragons?" The girl shakes her head no.

"Brandon always tells me that dragons are good, yet they are misjudged by us humans. Isn't that right?" She says, looking at the man. He smiles and nods.

"Dragons are beautiful creatures who are misunderstood because of something that happened a long time ago. I'm Bruce, but please, call me Brandon." Brandon says with a smile and an extended hand. I smile and shake his hand.

"Rose Dancer, but please call me Kyara! And what's your name?" I say, looking at the teenage girl and smiling, already feeling a slight connection to her.

"My name is Allena! Your name is very beautiful, Miss Dancer!" Allena says with a smile.

"Please! Call me Kyara! Hey. Would you like a ride?" I ask. Allena eagerly nods. I grin.

"Can I, Brandon? Please?" Allena asks. Brandon smiles and nods, causing Allena to squeal happily and hug me. I smile and hug her back, grabbing my gloves before releasing the hug. She cheers loudly when I slip my gloves off, changing back into a dragon. Allena hops onto my neck, sitting right in the seat-like horns on my head. I grin at my brothers and start gently flapping my wings, flying a little bit and letting Allena get comfortable before I start going a little higher and faster. I hear a soft gasp come from Brandon and someone, probably Arc, say 'They're destined for each other! That teenager is Kyara's destined rider!'. I grin.

"Allena! Have you ever wanted a dragon as a best friend?" I ask. Allena shouts with joy as I do a careful loop-de-loop.

"Yes! I have for my whole life!" Allena says. I grin.

"I believe that we are destined to ride together and be best friends, Allena!" I say with a grin. Allena cheers as I fly above the clouds and quickly nose dive back to her father, stopping in front of him and lowering my head so she can get off. I smile when she woots and tells Brandon that she is my best friend, slipping my gloves back on and becoming human once more. I pull a beautiful blueberry from my pocket and show it to Allena, who 'ooh's at it.

"What do you call this?" I ask with a smile, already knowing the answer. Allena grins.

"Blueberry!" Allena replies. I grin as well.

"I call them blueberries too! What a coincidence!" I say. We both grin and I toss a bunch of blueberries in a circle around us, watching as the circle glows an electric blue and creates a dome over us. Allena stares at the dome in shock.

"How did you do that, Kyara?" She asks, wonder evident in her voice. I smile.

"Magic. Now I can start bonding with you, because you are my destined rider. I'm sure of it!" I say with confidence. I walk to her and smile, holding my hands out for her to take, which she does. I close my eyes and we start to glow a slight electric blue color. I start singing an ancient song of bonding in the dragon tongue, the familiar words flowing out of my mouth with an electric blue light.

(_Italics_ are Kyara. **Bold **is Allena. _**Both **_ is both girls)

_בואו נשמה הזאת, שנועדה עבורי (Translation: Let this soul, who is destined for me)_

_בואו נשמתה לטוס במהירות ובחינם (Translation: Let her soul fly fast and free)_

_כשאגות דרקון, הלב שלה ממריא כמו דרקון בטיסה (Translation: As the dragon roars, her heart soars like a dragon in flight)_

_בואו לבנו הכה כאחד, מוחנו חושב כאחד (Translation: Let our hearts beat as one, our minds think as one)_

_לאנו עתידים ... נועדו לטוס יחד (Translation: For we are destined... destined to fly together)_

_בואו הפצעים שלך לרפא כאשר האחרים נמצא בקרבת מקום (Translation: Let our wounds heal when the other is nearby)_

_לנגזרו עלינו לרכב נגד רוע (Translation: For we are destined to ride against evil)_

_הרע לא יכול לשבור את הקשר שלנו (Translation: Evil cannot break our bond)_

I hear a voice start singing the song in English when I take a pause, knowing immediately that it is Allena.

**Let our hearts be free**

**For we are one heart, one mind, one soul**

**We are destined to ride against the darkness of evil**

**And revel in the light of good**

I smile and we both sing in English, our voices mixing perfectly in sync.

_**For we are destined rider and dragon!**_

_**Let our hearts be free!**_

_**For we are one and the same!**_

_I am meant to ride with you!_

**And I am meant to ride with you!**

_**We are destined rider and dragon!**_

_**Our hearts soar high above the clouds!**_

**_We are free_**

**_We are strong_**

**_We are fast_**

**_We are destined!~_**

I smile and open my eyes, looking into Allena's electric blue eyes and seeing my face in them.

"You have a beautiful voice, Allena, my destined rider." I say with a smile. Allena smiles back.

"Same to you, Rose Dancer, my destined dragon." She replies as I take down the electric blue dome, revealing a very worried Sky, Ant, and Brandon and a smirking Arc.

"רוז רקדנית! מה קרה שם ?!" Sky and Ant ask me, worry dripping from their voices. (Translation: Rose Dancer! What happened in there?!) I smirk.

ד'ארק יכולה להגיד לך, האחים שלי, כי הוא כבר עשה את אותו דבר." I say with confidence and a wink at Arc, who blushes slightly but keeps the smirk on his face. (Translation: Arc can tell you, my brothers, for he has already done the same thing.) Sky and Ant look at Arc, who just nods his head towards me and Allena and mouths the words 'destined rider ritual'. My brothers nod and relax slightly, walking towards me and Allena. Sky grins at me.

"Congrats on finding your destined rider, sis!" Sky says cheerfully. I smile.

"Thanks, bro. I believe you have found your own destined rider as well." I say with a smirk and a nod towards where Ty is. Sky looks to where I'm looking and blushes slightly.

"Y-you mean Ty?" Sky asks nervously. I nod.

"Ty rode on your neck in the exact spot where a destined rider would ride on his dragon on our way to get Ant so we could defeat Herobrine and clear the dragon name." I reply. Allena's eyes widen when I mention Herobrine, a sudden angry flame dancing in her eyes.

"You're going after Herobrine?" Allena asks with a slight growl in her voice. I nod, sensing her anger at Herobrine and feeling it start to flicker in me as well. "Herobrine killed my mother and father when I was three. Brandon adopted me a few months later, right before my fourth birthday. Ever since that bastard killed my parents, I've been training to fight Him. If you're going to slay Herobrine, I'm going with you." Brandon sighs and walks towards Allena, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Allena whispers, "I'm ready to get revenge for my parents... that bastard must die." Brandon sighs.

"I know you feel ready to face Herobrine, Allena, but maybe you're not. Maybe you could train a lit-" Brandon starts but is interrupted by me.

"Brandon. Allena is ready to face the murderer of her parents. I'll protect her with my life, since she is my destined rider. You have my word that she will not perish by the hands of the same God who killed her parents." I say, an angry fire blazing in my electric blue eyes. "She is safe under my care." I make a fist and cross my arm over my chest, bending over slightly and tilting my head down in a bow used by dragons when they are making a solemn promise. Brandon sighs and releases Allena from the hug, letting her walk to me. I smile and lead Allena back to Jerry's Tree, where TC, Shade, and Jordan have been watching the whole ordeal from the balcony.

"Be safe, Allena. May Notch watch over you and protect you." Brandon shouts to Allena as all five of us walk back to the tree to rest for our long trip to find the other dragons.

**A/N: This is probably the shortest chapter I've written for this story (EXCLUDING THE PROLOGUE!) yet! I hope y'all enjoied this chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! Aghi, I hope you see why I made Allena 16 instead of 8 like you described her as in your review. BAI MAI ROSES! LEAVE THEM OCs IN THE REVIEWS AND DON'T FORGET TO SUBMIT YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES FOR THE CHARACTERS IN THE 'TLotRD Questions and Dares' REVIEWS! O3O**


	5. Chapter 4

I smile and lead Allena up the ladder to the balcony, where all of TC, Shade, and Jordan are standing with shocked looks on their faces from what just happened. Shade is the only one who didn't look shocked because he went through the same process with Arc. I smile at Allena as she fangirls slightly from being in the presence of famous YouTubers that she recognizes in an instant.

"Allena, meet Team Crafted." I say. Allena grins.

"I can't believe that I'm hanging out with THE Team Crafted!" Allena says with a slight squeal. I chuckle and lead her inside. I glance at the moon and smile before walking in after Allena, claiming the only room that has anything blueberry in it as my room. Allena volunteers to be my roommate and I smile, leading her to the beautiful room made entirely of blocks of blueberries.

"We'll be staying here for the night, then we have to find my friend, Nyx." I say. (**A/N: I TOLD YOU NYX WAS GONNA BE IN THIS! HAHA!**) Allena nods and flops onto the bed closest to the window, passing out almost instantly from all the excitement of the day. I smile and yawn, flopping onto the other bed after covering her with the electric blue blanket on the bed. I slide under the covers and sigh.

"_Good night, Allena._" I think, sighing as I get comfortable. Allena suddenly sits up, her eyes wide with shock.

"_I can hear her voice in my head?! What is this madness?_" Allena thinks. I smirk. "_This is something only destined riders and their dragons can do. Our minds are linked and now we can communicate telepathically. You'll get used to it. Also, if you don't want me hearing certain thoughts, you can block them from me._" I think back to her. Allena nods and smiles. "_Good night, Kyara._" She thinks as she dozes off. I yawn. "_Night, Allena._" I think back as I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up with a yawn and turn to see that Allena is already awake and out of bed. I smirk. "_Probably fangirling over the team and Jordan._" I think to myself, keeping the thought from Allena. I slide out of bed and stretch, ready to fly off and find my best friend, ניקס כוכב-אור or 'Nyx Star-Light'. I walk out of the room and head to the living room when the smell of cooking bacon hits my nose, making me drool slightly.

"Is someone cooking bacon, or am I losing my mind?" I call out. "_Don't wake the guys!_ _I'm cooking bacon for everyone! We're the only ones awake right now._" I hear in my head. I smirk and reply, "_Boys. Such lazy creatures don't deserve bacon! Don't you agree?_" "_I agree. They get nothing and we get AAAAAAAAAAALL of the bacon! Nom nom ^.^_" I snicker when I see a little emoticon float in front of my mind's eye and walk into the kitchen to see Allena putting all of the bacon on two plates, dividing it evenly for the two of us. I smile. "_Thanks, Allena!_" She smiles back. "_No problem, Kyara! And, could you call me Leah? I've always wanted to be called that._" I smile and nod, grabbing my plate of bacon and eating it. We both wolf down the bacon hungrily and hear someone clear their throat from behind us. I turn to see a slightly pissed off Sky looking at me with a jealous glare.

"How come I get no bacon?" Sky asks with a slight whine in his voice. I laugh and slowly eat the last piece of bacon in a taunting way, as if I was saying 'HAHA! SUCKER! NO BACON FOR YOU!' Once the piece is gone, I stick my tongue out at him and run away playfully as he starts chasing me. "לחזור לכאן, רוז רקדנית!" Sky shouts playfully, waking the other guys up when he shouts. (Translation: Get back here, Rose Dancer!) I laugh and run outside, expertly leaping up onto one of the higher branches that Sky wouldn't be able to stand on without the branch breaking. Ty walks out onto the balcony and groans.

"Why'd you have to shout, Sky? You woke us up... wait... is that bacon I smell?!" Ty says, running back inside with a speed I would never expect from a human that has just been rudely woken up by a shouting dragon. I laugh and leap down, landing gracefully besides Sky, who quickly grabs me and starts tickling me, making me laugh harder.

"עצור! צוחק! לעצור את זה, סקיי כוכבים!" I manage to get out between fits of laughter while Sky continues to tickle me. (Translation: S-stop! Ha ha! Stop it, Sky Star!) Sky laughs and stops so I can breathe. Leah rushes outside and flings hot bacon grease at Sky, causing him to shriek and run into the house. I laugh and head back inside, hearing the familiar sizzle of cooking bacon and the guys fighting over who gets the first piece. I sigh and walk into the kitchen. "Guys! Break it up!" I shout, getting everyone's attention. "I'll divide the bacon evenly so that way EVERYONE gets bacon! Got it?" Everyone nods and I grab plates for everyone, putting an even amount of bacon on each plate. "Now eat up. After y'all are done eating, we gotta get going and find Nyx so we can beat Herobrine's ass into a bloody pulp for ruining the dragon reputation and murdering Allena's parents. We'll make riding arrangements afterwards." I say with an authoritative tone to my voice that usually happens whenever I make large decisions. Everyone nods and takes a plate, wolfing the bacon down. Once everyone is finished, we all walk outside and expertly parkour to the bags me and Sky left on top of the tree. I turn around and face everyone, already having their attention focused on me and the other dragons standing besides me. "Now that we're all up here, I think that there should be two people per dragon, one of us taking four of you. Since Ant is the strongest dragon here, he shall be taking the four people. So, who's gonna ride with me?" Leah's hand shoots into the air and Jason's hand follows shortly after. I nod and smile at Leah. "Who will ride with Sky?" Ty's hand shoots into the air with Ian's hand following after. I nod and smirk, mouthing 'Skylox kawaii desu!' to Ant from behind Sky, who smirks and nods. "Who will ride with Arc?" Shade's hand shoots into the air with Seto raising his hand swiftly after. I nod. "The remaining four of you; Jerome, Mitch, Quentin, and Jordan; you four are riding with Ant." The four nod. "Now, everyone go get some supplies. We might be flying for a few days. We dragons will be up here waiting for you." The humans nod and parkour down to the balcony to get supplies. I look at my fellow dragons and smile. "גיבור-המוח ייפול. אני מבטיח לך ש, בחור דרקונים שלי." I say. (Translation: Hero-Brine will fall. I promise you that, my fellow dragons. (It wouldn't let me translate Herobrine without the hyphen))

"אנחנו יודעים. הגיבור-בריין תועמד לדין על הפשעים דרקון דרקון התחייב." Sky says. (Translation: We know. Hero-Brine will face dragon justice for the crimes his dragon have committed.) Ant and Arc nod.

"נמאס לנו מהמחבוא מדי, רוז רקדנית. ברגע שאנו מוצאים ניקס כוכב-האור, שצדק יצא ל!" Arc says with an angry growl at the end. (Translation: We're tired of hiding too, Rose Dancer. Once we find Nyx Star-Light, justice will be served!) Right after Arc says that, the humans return with supplies. I smile at Leah and nod to the other dragons. We grab our talismans and pull them off, changing into our dragon forms. I breathe a special flame that changes into two more dragon-sized bags for Ant and Arc, who slip the bags over their heads. I turn to the humans.

"Whichever dragon you're flying with, your supplies go with them. Allena. Jason. Your supplies are to be carried in my bag." I say as I slip my bag on. The two nod and place their supplies into my bag before climbing onto my back, Leah climbing onto my neck and getting comfortable on my seat-like horns while Jason sits farther down my neck. Once everyone is on a dragon, I nod to my fellow dragons and we take off, soaring in the opposite direction of the town towards where Nyx has promised to meet us in a few days. I smirk at Sky and start flying a little faster, flying a little bit in front of him in a challenge. Ant notices this and groans.

"Don't you two dare star-" Ant starts but stops as soon as I take off, flying at almost my top speed and racing Sky to the tall tree at the edge of a nearby forest.

"You may have a faster speed than me, brother, but I am more agile!" I shout to Sky as I nimbly dodge trees as I weave through them to get to the large tree. I hear a loud thump and glance over my shoulder to see Sky rubbing his snout as he tries to catch up to me. I laugh and reach the tree, turning my head to see Leah and Jason whooping and cheering. I smirk when I see Sky finally catching up, breathing heavily and glaring at me.

"ייתכן שיש לך ניצח, אבל אני לנצח את המירוץ הבא!" He says with confidence. (Translation: You may have won, but I'll win the next race!) I smirk and start flying towards the group, flying besides Arc. I smile and just enjoy the feeling of the wind in my ears.

* * *

Pretty soon, the sun starts setting and we dragons are exhausted from flying for so long. I spot an abandoned dragon rest stop and start flying towards it, signaling to the others to follow me. We land near the dragon sized structures and smile, letting our tired passengers off so they could stretch after sitting on our necks for an entire day. I slip my gloves on and stretch once I'm human, groaning softly as I walk towards a seemingly empty dragon home only to hear a loud, deep growl. I jump back in surprise and my eyes widen in shock when a large dragon with stormy grey scales with blue stripes and electric yellow spikes all over his back steps out of the dragon home. I gasp, drawing everyone's attention, the other dragons' eyes widening in shock as well.

"שלה רעם-שדרה! חשבתי שהם נכחדו!" I hear Shade say with awe in his voice. (Translation: Its a Thunder-Spine! I thought they were extinct!(It should be ThunderSpine. No hyphen.)) The dragon turns his head towards TC, Jordan, Leah, and Shade and growls, flickers of electric blue electricity jumping from his spines. I step in front of them, Sky, Arc, and Ant rushing to my side.

"להשאיר אותם לבד, רעם-שדרה! הם נמצאים תחת ההגנה שלנו!" We shout at him, grabbing our talismans and yanking them off, returning to our dragon forms. (Translation: Leave them alone, Thunder-Spine! They are under our protection!) The ThunderSpine growls.

"לזוז. בני אדם אינם ראוי לאמון. אתה צריכים דרקונים יודעים זאת היטב." He says, his voice deep and rough. (Translation: Move. Humans are not to be trusted. You dragons should know this very well.) I growl.

"בני האדם אלה הם שונים! הם קיבלו אותנו למי שאנחנו! , עכשיו את שמך או לגווע!" I shout, my voice echoing throughout the abandoned dragon rest stop. (Translation: These humans are different! They accept us for who we are! Now, state your name or perish!) The dragon smirks.

"שמי ההלם החוד." Shock Spire says clearly. (Translation: My name is Shock Spire.) I sigh. "_Kyara! What's going on?! Is he friendly?!_" I hear in my mind. "_I have no clue, Leah. His name is Shock Spire. He's a ThunderSpine, probably the last of his kind. We're gonna try to befriend him so he can help us defeat Herobrine. We could use his help._" I feel a flame of anger from Leah when I mention Herobrine. "_Alright._" I look at Shock Spire and notice him staring at me.

"מה היו עושה, רקדנית?" He asks, seeming to spit out the word 'Dancer' in disgust. (Translation: What were you doing, Dancer?) I growl at the insult to my mother's kind.

"אני מיקס!ושאני יוצר קשר עם רוכבי המיועד. עכשיו, אתה רוצה לעזור לנו להביס את הגיבור-בריין?" I say with anger when I mention my kind. (Translation: I am a Mix! And I was communicating with my destined rider. Now, do you want to help us defeat Hero-Brine?) Shock Spire suddenly turns his head and glares in the direction of where we believe Herobrine's castle is. Shock Spire's head whips back towards us.

"אני מיקס!ושאני יוצר קשר עם רוכבי המיועד. עכשיו, אתה רוצה לעזור לנו להביס את הגיבור-בריין?" He says with anger and determination in his voice. (Translation: You mean the bastard who caused all dragon kind to nearly go extinct? I will help you defeat that bastard!) I grin at my fellow dragons. "_Leah! He's gonna help us!_" "_Yes! The more dragons, the better!_" I grab my gloves and slip them on, the others following suit. I turn to the humans.

"This is Shock Spire, a ThunderSpine. He shall be travelling with us to beat Herobrine's ass into a bloody pulp. The riding arrangements shall be changed tomorrow, after we rest for the night. Now, whichever dragon you rode with, you will stay with. Team Crafted, there's a human home next to the largest dragon home. You'll be staying there." I say with an authoritative tone. The humans nod and walk either to the human home or towards the dragon they will stay with. I turn to Shock Spire. "Can you speak English, Shock Spire?" I ask. He nods.

"Yes. I have learned the human tongue from my former destined rider." He says. I raise my eyebrow.

"Former?" I ask. Shock Spire sighs.

"That is a tale for tomorrow. For now, let us rest." He says as he walks back into the dragon home he was staying in before we arrived. I smile at Leah and start walking towards an empty dragon home to rest for the long flight tomorrow.

**A/N: Wow! Another long chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating this as often as I should. I've been busy getting ready for prom and school shit. Anyways, I hope you enjoied reading the fourth chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! Nyx, you will be in the next chapter. I promise! BAI MAI ROSES!**


	6. Chapter 5

After a long night's rest, I wake up and smile, stretching and looking for Leah. "_Leah? Where are you?_" "_I'm fine, Kyara! I'm outside with Shock Spine! He's really cool!_" I hear as a reply. I smile and stand up, walking out of the dragon home and heading to the center where Leah and Shock Spire were talking. My eyes widen in shock when I hear Leah speak the dragon tongue fluently.

"אני תוהה מתי Kyara ייצא כאן." She says perfectly. (Translation: I wonder when Kyara will come out here. (It didn't translate my name :P)) "_SINCE WHEN COULD YOU SPEAK THE DRAGON TONGUE, LEAH?!_" I shout-think at her. She winces slightly. "_Shock Spire taught me while you were sleeping! Don't yell at me, please._" I sigh. "_Sorry. It just caught me off guard. Good job, by the way!_" She smiles. "_Thanks. Now get your ass over here so we can talk!_" I smirk and walk over to them.

"עבודה מצוינת עם הוראת רוכבי המיועד איך לדבר בשפה שלנו, הלם שדרה." I say with a proud look towards Leah, who beams with pride. (Translation: Excellent job with teaching my destined rider how to speak our tongue, Shock Spire.) Shock Spire nods and smiles.

"ה היה התענוג שלי! אני כבר שכחתי שכמה בני אדם הם טובים וטהורים של לב." He says, smiling at me and Leah. (Translation: It was my pleasure! I've forgotten that some humans are good and are pure of heart.) I smile and hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I turn and see Arc looking at me with a smirk, something strange glinting in his eyes. 'Is that... jealousy? Is he jealous that I'm hanging out with Shock Spine?' I smirk and lean towards his ear.

"האם מישהו מקנא?" I whisper into his ear, smirking when he blushes. (Translation: Is someone jealous?) He shakes his head and I smirk. "אתה בטוח? אתה נראה קנאי." I whisper, my smirk growing when his blush deepens. (Translation: Are you sure? You look jealous.) Leah smirks at Arc's blushing face. Arc nods at me.

"אני לא מקנא!" He whispers indignantly. I snicker and pull away, watching as his face turns a bright shade of red from all three of us watching him with a smirk. "What are you looking at?" He asks, his voice loud.

"Oh nothing... just your blushing face!" I say with a snicker. Arc's blush deepens, causing me, Leah, and Shock Spire to laugh. "Arc's blushing! Awwww!" I say with a laugh. Arc's blush deepens as he turns and walks towards his dragon home.

"I didn't want to talk to you anyway, Kyara!" He shouts over his shoulder. "I guess you don't wanna help me figure something out!" I sigh and start walking towards him.

"I'll be right back, guys!" I call over my shoulder to Leah and Shock Spine as I run after Arc. "Arc. Wait." Arc stops and smirks at me over his shoulder. Suddenly, he starts sprinting towards the nearby woods, using some of his SilverWind speed. I smirk and sprint after him, using some of the SilverWind speed in me to catch up to him easily. We sprint to a beautiful lake and Arc stops at the edge, smiling at me. "So... what did you need to talk abou-" I try to say, only to be stopped by Arc leaning forward and gently pressing his surprisingly soft lips against mine. I feel my cheeks heat up with a blush as Arc lets his hand rest against my cheek. My eyes flutter closed and I kiss back. Arc pulls back, earning an involuntary whine from me. He smirks. (**A/N: WARNING! CHEESY ROMANCE SHIT APPROACHING!**)

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Kyara. I wanted to tell you how I truly feel about you. I've never felt this way for anyone before..." He says, his voice shaking slightly while he speaks. I smile and grab his hand.

"I feel the same way, Arc." I say with a caring smile, gently pecking Arc on the cheek, feeling a sudden sting on the back of my neck. Arc smiles.

"רוז רקדנית, תהיה לך להיות שותף דרקון שלי?" He asks me nervously, his hand shaking slightly in mine. (Translation: Rose Dancer, will you be my dragon partner?) I smile and nod, leaning forward and gently pecking him on the lips. Arc grins. "_Where did you two go?!_" I hear in my mind. I smirk. "_We went somewhere._" "_Oh, that's SOOOOOOOO helpful, Kyara!_" I could hear the sarcasm in her thought and I snicker. "_Ok, we're on our way back now._" "_Good! Because your brother Ant is wondering where you are._" I snicker at the thought of my half-brother worrying about me.

"We better head back. I bet the others are up and wondering where we are." I say before sprinting back to the camp, Arc close behind me with a grin still on his face. We emerge through the trees to see something I would never expect; my brother and Ty leaning against a dragon home, making out passionately. My eyes widen in shock and my mouth drops open. I cover my mouth to try to hold in a fit of laughter as I drag Arc around the building to the main camp area. I spot Leah and grin, running to her and dragging her into our shared dragon home to tell her what I just saw. Leah looks at me with a questioning look. "_What's going on?! Why are you dragging me inside?_" Leah think-asks. "_I'll tell you once we're inside!_" I think back with enthusiasm and the urge to laugh. Once we are inside, I lock the door and just break down laughing.

"What happened, Kyara?! Why are you laughing?!" Leah asks, worried slightly. I slowly calm down from my laughing fit and grin.

"I saw my brother and Ty making out! Skylox is officially real!" I say loudly, a huge grin on my face. Leah squeals.

"SKYLOX KAWAII DESU!" She shouts. 'Thank Notch this place is soundproof!' I think to myself, that grin still on my face. I snicker.

"Ant now owes me 50 blueberries!" I say with a laugh. Leah snickers.

"You seriously made a bet with your half-brother over Skylox?" She asks with a chuckle. I nod.

"Speaking of Ant, SparkAnt is real too! I saw it before we met!" I say with a grin. Leah squeals slightly.

"ALL OF MY SHIPS ARE COMING TRUE!" She shouts. "ALL I NEED NOW IS TO SEE MEROME AND SETOSOLACE COME TRUE!" I grin.

"Now, you can't tell anyone that Skylox is real! My brother would be mortified if everyone found out that Skylox is real before he tells them himself." I say with a serious tone. Leah nods and smiles. I smile as well. "Now, pack your shit! We gotta find Nyx!" I say as I walk to the door and unlock it, opening the door and walking out to tell everyone else to pack their things up as well. Once I've told them, I walk back into the dragon home Leah and I are sharing and start packing my things.

* * *

Once everyone has packed their things up and the supplies are all in the appropriate bags, I clear my throat to get everyone's attention.

"Ok. We have to make new riding arrangements now that Shock Spire is flying with us. How about we have Mitch and Quentin fly with him and Jordan and Jerome stay with Ant?" I say. Jerome raises his hand, a worried look on his face. "Yes, Jerome?" I ask.

"I volunteer to ride with Shock Spire instead of Quentin!" Jerome says loudly, glancing at Mitch and smiling. I smirk.

"Alright. Then Jordan and Quentin will fly with Ant while Merome flies with Shock Spire." I say, winking at Mitch and Jerome when I mention their ship name, causing them to blush. Everyone snickers and I whisper, "Hashtag Merome!" to Leah, who smirks and snickers. I nod to the dragons who are in human form and we all pull off our talismans, changing into our dragon forms. I breathe a special flame that creates one more dragon-sized bag for Shock Spire. The humans put their supplies in the bags and hop onto the dragons they are flying with. I smile when Leah gets comfortable on my seat-like horns. I notice that Jason isn't here and frown. "Hold up, guys. Jason isn't here!" I say.

"I saw him rummaging through a chest earlier." Ian says. "He says he saw something in there when he woke up that looked like an amulet with an electric yellow dragon carved into the blueberry gem." I sigh and let Leah get off before changing back into a human.

"I'll go get him. Be right back!" I say over my shoulder as I walk to the house TC was staying in. I enter the open door and hear things being moved and sigh, moving towards the sound. "Jason! Come on! We're gonna leave!" I shout. I hear 'Come look at this, Kyara!' from the attic and sigh. "Alright! But make it quick!" I say as I walk up the stairs to the attic. I look around for Jason and spot him in the center, holding a stunning amulet with a blueberry gem surrounded by budder with an electric yellow dragon carved into the gem, a dark grey cord holding the hanging budder-surrounded gem. My eyes widen. "That's... that's a dragon's talisman! Give it here, Jason." I say, taking the amulet from him. I close my eyes and focus on sending some energy into the amulet and a sudden image of a tall man with grey hair with blue and electric yellow stripes, a grey shaggy beard, a black leather jacket over a black shirt with a stunning electric blue and yellow lightning bolt on it, long grey pants, and black combat boots. The man has a large bow strapped across his back with a quiver of sharp arrows that seem to hum with electricity. The vision fades with an image of Shock Spire replacing the human. I open my eyes and look at Jason. "This amulet is Shock Spire's talisman. We must get this to him." I say as I drag Jason out of the attic and out of the temporary TC house towards the others, the amulet clutched in my hand. Shock Spire spots the amulet and raises an eyebrow.

"What's that you got there, Kyara?" He asks as I drag Jason over to Leah. I turn to Shock Spire and toss him the amulet.

"See for yourself. Put it on." I say. Shock Spire nods and slides the amulet on. He starts to glow an electric yellow and changes into the human from my vision. I smile. "I knew it. That amulet is your talisman, Shock Spire. Now you can enter villages without being attacked." Shock Spire grins.

"When I'm human, call me Shock." He says. I smile and nod.

"Now, let's go find Nyx!" I shout, grabbing my gloves and slipping them off, returning to my dragon form and waiting for Jason and Leah to get on my neck after I slip the bag with their supplies over my head. I smile at my fellow dragons and start flying towards where Nyx promised to meet us.

* * *

As the sun sets on the third day of our journey, I spot a familiar purple and black dragon landing near the edge of a dense forest. I grin and shout,

"Nyx! Up here!" The dragon turns her head and sees us, a grin growing on her face as she suddenly disappears in a cloud of purple particles, only to reappear in front of us.

"HI KYARA!" She shouts, a grin on her face.

"HI NYX!" I shout back, a grin on my face as we land in the clearing. Once the riders are on the ground, we dragons put on our talismans, returning to our human forms. I run to Nyx and hug her. "Ready to beat Herobrine's ass to a bloody pulp?" I ask. Nyx nods, an eager light in her dark blue eyes.

"I'm ready to make the dragon name mean good once again!" Nyx says, a fiery attitude in her voice. I chuckle.

"We have to rest first! We have a few more dragons to find tomorrow, then we can go beat Herobrine's ass." I say while leading her to the group. "So, how have things been with Spring?" I ask. She grins and holds up her left hand, revealing a beautiful blueberry ring with a budder stripe on her ring finger. I grin and hug her. "Congrats! I'm so glad you and Springtrap are engaged! You're gonna make me the maid of honor, right?"

"Duh! Of course I am! You're my best friend! It wouldn't be right if you weren't my maid of honor!" Nyx says with a chuckle. I lead her to the group.

"Nyx. Let me introduce you to the gang! You already know TC, my brother and half-brother, and Jordan. That's Arc." I say, pointing to Arc, who waves at Nyx with a smile. "That's Shade." I point to Shade, who nods his head. "That's Leah, my destined rider." I point to Leah, grinning when she waves enthusiastically. Nyx smiles. "And that's Shock." I finish, pointing to Shock, who nods his head. Nyx smiles.

"Hi! Pleasure to meet you all! And Kyara. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU FOUND YOUR DESTINED RIDER!?" Nyx shouts at me playfully. I laugh.

"I met her a few days ago! I couldn't have told you until now!" I say with a laugh. Nyx grins and laughs.

"I know! Also, Springeh is waiting for us at my house with a few new friends I met on the way here. They're all dragons except for one guy, I think his nickname is Tech or something." Nyx says. Shock's eyes widen when she says 'Tech'. He quickly walks to Nyx.

"Is this Tech person's real name Zach Redstone?" He asks, urgency in his voice. Nyx nods.

"I think so. He loves inventing stuff." She says. Shock sighs and frowns.

"My destined rider... his name is Zach Redstone... he prefers to be called Tech..." Shock says. "You found my destined rider, Nyx..."

**A/N: Well! Another long chapter! I hope y'all enjoied reading the fifth chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! ALSO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES FOR 'TLotRD Questions and Dares'! BAI MAI ROSES!**


	7. Chapter 6

My eyes widen in shock when Shock (**A/N: Hehehe... unintentional pun intended C;**) talks about his destined rider with a disgusted tone.

"How can you talk about your destined rider like he was one of the humans that treated you like shit?" I ask, slightly angry. Shock sighs and sits down on a log next to the fire we had set up.

"I better tell my tale from the beginning to explain why I talk about my destined rider with such a tone... it all started when I met Zach... this all happened before ניקוי גיבור (Heroshine) and Herobrine killed the human king and ruined our reputation..."

(_Italics_ is Shock's story)

_I was traveling through an open plains biome, looking for a dragon rest stop similar to the one we rested at yesterday when I came across a young human boy traveling across the plains alone with nothing but a leather bag filled with gadgets and the clothes on his back. I flew down to where he was and quietly landed behind him. I cleared my throat, catching the boy's attention. As soon as he turned around, I just felt a connection to him, almost immediately knowing that he was meant to be my destined rider. The boy seemed to feel that same connection as well. He smiled at me and introduced himself as Zach Redstone, but he told me to call him Tech. After that, we were inseparable. We went everywhere together. We joked and goofed around together. But one day, a soldier came to the place where we were staying and started talking to Tech about the murder of the human king and how all dragons are to be executed immediately because a dragon named Heroshine had slain him, claiming to be the servant of the dragon king. Tech led the human away and I heard a death cry from the other human. I took the opportunity to run away from Tech to avoid being killed like that soldier was._

"... and that's why I've been saying his name with disgust." Shock finishes. I sigh and nod.

"I understand. The same thing happened to me, minus the destined rider incident. I was hanging out with some humans and my brothers in my dragon form when a soldier came to kill me and my brothers. We attacked the soldier and ran away, hiding with friends who didn't know what we were." I say with a nod towards Sky and Ant. Arc walks over to me and gently takes hold of my hand, gently squeezing it. I smile and squeeze his hand back. Suddenly, there's is a rustling noise coming from a nearby bush and we all jump, drawing weapons in defense. A teenage boy walks out of the bush towards us, a friendly smile on his face that changes to a look of shock when his dark brown eyes land on Shock, who glares at the boy. The teenager is wearing an electric blue shirt with a little logo of a red and yellow checkered diamond shape on it, jeans, brown boots, a green scope over his left eye with an antenna, a metal gauntlet with two green buttons and two red buttons, and a strange, but familiar, leather belt with a blueberry and budder hourglass with an iron background that seems to radiate with power. My eyes widen when I recognize the belt. "זה החגורה של נצח!בני האדם כבר מחפשים אותו במשך שנים!" I whisper to Arc, who is still standing next to me with my hand in his. (Translation: That's the Belt of Immortality! The humans have been looking for it for years!) Shock glares at the boy.

"Tech... we meet again... after all these years..." Shock says with an angry growl in his voice. Tech's eyes widen a little more when he recognizes the voice.

"Spire?! How are you human?! You found your charm?" He asks, his eyes glancing at the amulet around Shock's neck. Shock smirks.

"I found it with the help of my real friends, not from someone who tried to kill me despite being my destined rider!" He says, anger and sarcasm dripping from his words. Tech sighs.

"I was trying to protect you, Spire! I would never kill you! We are destined rider and dragon! I could never bring myself to kill you. Every night, I have nightmares of you dying in front of my eyes and I can't do anything to stop it! If I had let that soldier get you, I would never forgive myself and I would consider myself the cause of your death." Tech says, a few tears coming to his eyes and distraught clear in his slightly cracking voice. Shock's eyes widen.

"You... you never wanted to kill me?" He asks, hope cracking his voice a little as he speaks. Tech nods.

"I would never kill you. You are my destined dragon and best friend. I would go to the ends of the world to make sure you're safe." Tech says solemnly. Shock sighs.

"I'm sorry, Tech. I see now that you were only trying to protect me from the humans that wanted to kill me." Shock says with a small smile. "Can you forgive me?" Tech smiles.

"Of course! How could I not?" He replies. Suddenly, the scope on his left eye starts flashing a green light and a small beeping is heard. 5 small beams of green light point straight at me, Ant, Arc, Nyx, and Sky, our talismans glowing slightly with a color that is a trademark to each dragon; mine glowing electric blue, Sky's glowing buddery yellow, Ant's glowing black, Arc's glowing grey, and Nyx's glowing black with purple particles. My eyes widen in shock when Tech smirks and calls us all by our real names. "Hello Rose Dancer, Arc Cut, Nyx Star-Light, Sky Star, and Ant Slash. Glad to see that Spire has made friends with other dragons instead of going solo, like he used to." My jaw drops.

"How do you know our names?" I ask incredulously. Tech smirks and taps the scope.

"This allows me to identify dragons from humans, telling me the dragon's real name. It can tell me the type of dragon with 75% accuracy, their age with a likely difference of 2 years, and can even translate the dragon tongue into English for me. Rose Dancer, you are a Mix with mostly Dancer blood due to your mother. Sky Star, you are a Mix with mostly SilverWind blood due to your father. Ant Slash, you are a Mix as well, with mostly Ender blood due to your mother. Arc Cut, you are a hybrid of a SilverWind and a DaggerStar. Nyx Star-Light, you are an Ender with some SilverWind in you." He says with confidence. Everyone's jaws drop.

"How... nothing is that accurate!" I say indignantly. Nyx smirks slightly.

"You were a little off with the SilverWind blood. I'm pure Ender." Nyx says confidently. Tech sighs.

"There's always room for error, you know." Tech says smartly. I smirk and glance at Nyx, who smirks and gives me a look that says, 'Let's show him our dragon forms and we'll get to see his shocked face!' I smirk and nod, casually grabbing my gloves and backing up, pulling them off at the same time Nyx pulls her headphones off. We both change into our dragon forms and grin, teleporting behind Tech in a cloud of purple and electric blue particles. Tech looks around, trying to find us. "Where the fuck did you two go?!" He shouts, not noticing everyone else, even Shock, snickering when Nyx and I make goofy faces behind Tech. I smirk and shoot a fireball into the air from behind him, causing Tech to whirl around and see us laughing.

"You should have seen your face, Tech!" I manage between fits of laughter. Everyone else starts laughing as well. Suddenly, Sky turns towards a bush and draws his budder sword, glaring at the bush.

"Kyara. Nyx. Talismans on. NOW!" Sky says with a commanding voice. I nod, sensing an evil presence nearby and slipping my gloves back on while Nyx puts her headphones back on. I draw my blueberry sword while Nyx draws her Midnightal Vortex sword, Arc pulling out his bow with an arrow ready to fly and Ant drawing his special PvP sword. Shock pulls out his bow while all of TC, Jordan, Tech, and Leah pull out weapons they are familiar with. I sniff the air and smell a horrid scent; rusting metal, rotting flesh, and pure evil. I growl when a strange looking being steps out of the bush. The figure has four arms positioned evenly on both sides with a sharp sword in each hand, a mace and a pair of SMGs on its back, a metal body with an emblem of a budder circle with a silver trident on the shoulders, and a pair of red glowing eyes in the middle of its face. Tech glares at the thing in front of us as two skeletal robots come out of the bush from behind it, both standing on either side of the Cyborg creature with a low knock back gun and a spear held in their robotic hands.

"Destroyer... I thought you got scrapped in our last encounter!" Tech says angrily. The thing, Destroyer, glares at Tech and speaks with a robotic tone.

"Tech. We meet again. Herobrine sends his regards. Now, I have been sent here to slay the dragons known as Rose Dancer, Sky Star, and Ant Slash." It says with absolutely no emotion besides smugness. Leah's eyes blaze with anger when Destroyer mentions the God that killed her parents. Those flames in her eyes seem to spread to her blueberry sword, making it glow slightly with a fiery glow.

"You work for Him?" She asks, her voice dripping with barely contained rage that seeps into my mind, making me angry as well. Destroyer smirks and nods, the servos and circuits whirring in its neck as it moves.

"I also have been sent to annihilate a human by the name of Allena Peters to finish what my master had started thirteen years ago when he murdered her parents." It says, smirking at us all. Leah glares at Destroyer, her blueberry sword held tightly in her hand as she tries to control her anger. I glare at the cyborg that has angered my destined rider.

"You wish to fight dragons? Then you'll fight dragons! ALL OF THE DRAGONS HERE!" Sky suddenly shouts, looking to us dragons and nodding. We all grab our talismans and take them off, becoming dragons once again. I nod to Ant and Sky and we throw our talismans in the air. They glow slightly with our trademark color and become armor suited for each dragon; my armor being made of blueberries with our family crest set under my neck, the beautiful rearing lion emblazoned in budder and blueberries with a black onyx circle background gleaming proudly in the firelight; Ant's armor being made of black onyx and grey marble with the family crest in the same place as mine; Sky's armor being made of budder with the family crest in the same place as Ant's and my armor. The other dragons' eyes widen when they see the family crest on our armor. I summon a special blueberry sword that I only use in dragon form when I fight. If Destroyer's eyes could widen, they would be dinner plates by now from the way it is looking at me, Sky, and Ant. I smirk at my fellow dragons and lower my head for Leah to get on, raising my head once she is safely seated on my neck and glaring at Destroyer. I glance at my brother and half-brother and see Ty on Sky's neck and Jordan on Ant's neck. I smile and turn back to Destroyer, who seems to be shaking slightly when my electric blue eyes land on its blood red robotic eyes. I smirk.

"האם אתה מפחד, המשחתת? הפחיד של דרקונים האדירים מולך?" I ask tauntingly while slowly creeping towards Destroyer, Leah glaring at it with her glowing blueberry sword pointed straight at its head. (Translation: Are you scared, Destroyer? Scared of the mighty dragons in front of you?) It growls and points at me with one of its swords.

"Get her, my Skeledroids! Kill the Leojin dragon and her brothers! Kill her friends when you are done!" It shouts as it runs off with astonishing speed.

"NOT THIS TIME, DESTROYER!" Tech shouts as he presses a hidden blue button on his gauntlet and holds his arm out towards Destroyer, an electric net flying out of the gauntlet at the Cyborg and tangling in its feet, shocking and paralyzing it. I growl and slash at the Skeledroids, destroying them in a second before glaring at the fallen Cyborg, who is twitching from the constant shock from the net. Sky breathes a special flame that creates a budder cage and slams it over Destroyer, caging it in the buddery prison. I smirk and go to breathe some blueberry flames on the cage when Destroyer suddenly stands up and punches the bars, breaking them in an instant and freeing itself with a smug smirk.

"You think that will be enough to hold me?" It asks smugly. "I am a Cyborg! And your cage was nothing but weak and flimsy gold!" My eyes widen and I look at Sky to see his eye twitching like crazy and an angry growl coming from deep in his throat. I smirk at Destroyer and lean towards Sky.

"הוא קרא זהב budder, סקיי! אני מציע לך להרוס אותו על זה!" I whisper into Sky's ear, sending him into a raging fury. (Translation: He called budder gold, Sky! I suggest you destroy him for it! (It wouldn't translate budder :P)) Sky's formerly budder colored eyes turn blood red as he roars and charges Destroyer.

"ITS NOT GOLD! ITS BUDDER!" Sky screams as he summons his special Dragon Budder Sword and attacks Destroyer viciously. I smirk at Destroyer's shocked face.

"This is what happens when you call budder the G-Word, Destroyer! And now you'll pay the price!" I say smugly as I raise my Dragon Blueberry Sword and start attacking it as well, the others joining in the fight as well. Destroyer growls.

"You cannot defeat me with your puny GOLD and DIAMOND weapons!" It shouts. Me and Sky stop suddenly, our eyes twitching like crazy and a deep angry growl coming from deep within our throats. Nyx seems to visibly pale despite being a black Ender dragon. (NOT THE ENDERDRAGON IN THE END! AND NOT RACIST! THE DRAGON HAS BLACK SCALES!)

"Oh shit... it said the forbidden words! Its sooooooo dead now!" Nyx shouts. Destroyer smirks.

"Oh, forbidden words, huh? You don't like it when I say GOLD or DIAMOND?" It taunts with a cackle, not realizing that it is just fueling our anger into a blinding rage. My electric blue eyes become blood red.

(**A/N: WARNING! SLIGHT GORE AHEAD!**)"THEY'RE NOT DIAMONDS! THEY'RE BLUEBERRIES!" "ITS NOT GOLD! ITS BUDDER!" Me and Sky scream at Destroyer as we attack furiously, catching Destroyer completely off guard. I roar and grab his top right arm, ripping it clean off and earning a scream of pain from the Cyborg. Sky grabs his top left arm and forcefully rips that off, earning an even louder scream of pain from Destroyer. Oil and blood gushes out of the torn sockets where the Cyborg's top arms used to be, oil tears running down its face as it cries out in pain. I growl and grab its remaining right arm while Sky grabs its remaining left arm. I nod to him and we both rip his arms off at the same time, making the Cyborg scream at the top of its lungs in pain. Nyx grins and, with her eyes becoming pitch black with small purple particles, grabs the discarded appendages with her dragon claws and throws them as hard as she can in the direction of Herobrine's castle, a stream of blood and oil gushing from them as they fly. Destroyer collapses to the ground, weak from the amount of oil and blood lost. I pick it up and glare at it, my eyes slowly returning to normal. "Tell Herobrine that dragons and their human friends are coming for him, and they want revenge for what he did all those years ago." I say menacingly as I prepare to throw Destroyer back to Herobrine's castle. Destroyer gasps in pain when one of my claws brushes against where its upper right arm used to be. I growl at it. "And don't even THINK of messing with us again, or we WILL kill you." I say menacingly. I throw Destroyer in the direction Herobrine's castle is, sighing and lowering my head for Leah to get down.

"Well... that was exciting." Nyx says with a tired yawn at the end. I nod and stretch out by the fire, stretching my wings with a tired yawn. Sky just flops onto the ground, passing out in an instant with Ty sleeping peacefully on his horns. The armor that me, Sky, and Ant are wearing change back into our talismans and lay on the ground in front of us. I flop down onto the ground, closing my eyes.

"Night, everyone..." I say tiredly, slowly falling asleep. I hear a faint 'Night, Kyara.' and feel a dragon lay down next to me on my right and a human lay under my left wing, instinctively knowing that it is Arc and Leah. I sigh happily and drape my right wing over Arc in an affectionate way, wrapping Leah with my left wing to keep her warm right before I fall asleep.

**A/N: WOW! This is by far the longest chapter I've written for ANYTHING! Before this A/N, there were 3,017 words! HOLY SHIT! ANyways, guys, I hope y'all enjoied this chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer' because I put a lot of effort into this one! THERE WILL BE MORE SKYLOX AND THERE WILL BE MEROME NEXT CHAPTER, AS WELL AS SOME MIZTRAP (Nyx and Springtrap)! BAI MAI ROSES! (::) (::) I sowwy I keep forgetting to give y'all some cookies! I'll make it up to you guys by giving you a TON of cookies! O3O  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	8. Chapter 7

As the sun begins to rise on the fourth day of our journey, I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful star rising above the horizon. I glance to my right and see Arc sleeping peacefully under my wing, a smile on his face. I smile and softly press my snout against the side of his head where his cheek would be if he was in his human form, careful not to wake him. I turn my head to the left and see Leah sleeping peacefully under my wing, snoring softly. I chuckle softly and quietly stand up, sneaking over to Nyx after making sure that Arc and Leah don't wake up when I get up. I gently push Nyx to wake her up, which she doesn't. I smirk and lean towards her ear.

"מלכודת האביב היא מפסיד!" I whisper teasingly into her ear, causing her to stand up and shout, (Translation: Springtrap is a loser!) "HE IS NOT A LOSER!", and wake everyone else up except Sky and Ty, who sleep on, snoring and practically dead to the world. I start laughing really hard at Nyx's face when she glares at me. "Don't say that kind of shit, Rose Dancer! You know how defensive I am of my Springeh!" She says with a slight growl, trying to use my real name in a threatening tone. I just laugh harder and try to slip my gloves on, but fail from laughing so hard. Arc snickers and helps me get my gloves on while I try to calm down. Sky groans and wakes up.

"שתוק, רוז רקדנית! אני מנסה לישון!" He mumbles, accidentally waking Ty in the process. (Translation: Shut up, Rose Dancer! I'm trying to sleep!) Ty groans and accidentally rolls off of Sky's horns, landing right in Sky's hand.

"Skyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Why you do dis... you woke me up..." He groans. Sky blushes slightly and gently places Ty on the ground.

"Sorry, babe." Sky says, his eyes widening and a deep red blush coming to his cheeks when he realizes what he said. I notice Arc and Leah smirking and snickering, a smirk coming to my lips as well.

"Got anything to share with us, brother dear?" I ask teasingly, snickering with Arc, who has his talisman back on and is in his human form, and Leah since we already know why he called Ty 'babe', everyone else looking confused as hell. Sky and Ty blush heavily and glance at each other, sharing a nod. Sky sighs and looks at everyone, still blushing heavily.

"Me and Ty have something to tell you all..." He says nervously while slipping his amulet on and returning to human form. "M-me and Ty are t-toge-" He starts but stops when I interrupt him.

"Does this have anything to do with what me and Arc saw back at that dragon rest stop?" I ask with a smirk, Sky's eyes widening and the blush on his cheeks growing brighter.

"W-what did you two see?" He asks. I snicker and nod to Arc, who smirks and nods back.

"We both saw you two making out against a dragon home." We say together, causing Sky's and Ty's cheeks to become bright red while everyone else 'Oooooooh's and a 'Skylox is real!' is heard from Nyx. Sky glances at Ty, who nods and smiles. Before Ty gets a chance to say what he was gonna say, Jason starts talking.

"Prove it! Prove that you two are together!" Jason shouts, smirking. Sky blushes.

"How do we prove it to you?" Sky asks, already seeming to regret asking that. Jason smirks.

"Kiss! And make it a good kiss to really prove it." Jason says, causing Ty to blush and Sky to smirk.

"That's it? Alright." Sky says with a smirk, turning to face Ty with a slight hungry look in his eyes when he glances at Ty's lips. He leans forward and rams his lips into Ty's, earning a soft squeak and moan from the short red eyed male, who wraps his arms around Sky's neck and deepens the kiss. I smirk and gently push the couple towards the forest.

"Go have your fun in there, lovebirds!" I say, making the couple break apart and blush heavily, much to the amusement of everyone else, who all start snickering. Leah and Arc smirk and help me push the blushing couple into the woods. "Have fuuuuuuuuun!~" I say teasingly over my shoulder as me, Arc, and Leah walk away. I hear a faint 'Oh, you bet we will!~' from Sky and smirk. "My brother is gonna be very happy with Ty, even though he won't live as long as my brother." I say as we come back to the group. I spot a familiar worn down and slightly creepy yellow rabbit hat standing in the group near Nyx and grin, running over to the person wearing the hat and hugging him, earning a surprised squeak from him and a laugh from Nyx. "שלום, אביב הצייד! נפלא לראות אותך שוב!" I say happily to the man dressed in a worn down yellow suit (NOT AN ANIMATRONIC SUIT!) and that familiar creepy worn down yellow rabbit hat. (Translation: Hello, Spring Trapper! Wonderful to see you again!) Springtrap blushes when I call him by his old dragon name. He actually prefers Springtrap, or Springeh as Nyx calls him, over his dragon name.

"שלום, רוז רקדנית! נפלא לראות אותך גם כן!" He says happily, releasing the hug. (Translation: Hello, Rose Dancer! Wonderful to see you as well!) I grin.

"האם שמעת על האח שלי וטאי? הם רשמית דבר!" I say with pride. (Translation: Have you heard about my brother and Ty? They are officially a thing!) Suddenly, I remember the bet Ant and I had made when Sky and Ty started hanging out a lot together 6 years ago and smirk. "אה נמלה! האם אתה יכול לבוא לכאן אמיתי מהיר?" I call out to my half-brother, who walks over to me. (Translation: Oh Ant! Could you come here real quick?) Ant sighs when he sees me with a smirk on my face.

"I know, I know... I owe you 50 blueberries... but the Merome bet is still up, and you'll owe me 50 blueberries and 50 sticks of budder if Merome becomes a thing!" Ant says with a smirk of his own.

"I was the one who bet Merome was gonna be real! You're the one who bet Merome would never be real." I say indignantly. "I can bring Seto over here, because he was there when we made the Skylox and Merome bets 6 years ago." Ant smirks.

"Do it. Get Seto over here so he can prove that I made the bet about Merome being real." Ant replies smartly. I swear, if he was anyone else, I would have smacked him silly!

"Ok I will! Seto! Could you come over here please? We need you to settle something!" I call out, smiling when the purple robed sorcerer walks over to us and says, "What's up?" I glance at Ant. "You remember those bets me and Ant made a few years ago, the Merome and Skylox bets?" Seto sighs and nods.

"Lemmie guess, Ant thinks he made the bet that Merome would be real and you bet that it would never happen?" Seto asks. I nod. "Well, Ant, you thought wrong. Kyara made the bet that Merome would be real." He says with a nod to me. I grin.

"TOLD YA, BRO!" I shout, laughing. "_Kyara! Calm your shit, girl! Its just a bet!_" I hear in my mind. I smirk. "_Leah... I CAN FLIP OUT IF I WANNA! Also, have you seen Mitch and Jerome anywhere?_" I think-ask her. "_I have no fucking clue. I think they went into the woods after you, me, and Arc pushed Skylox in there._" I smirk. "I'll be riiiight back, guys. I gotta go do something in the woods." I say, heading towards the woods to see of Merome went in there like Leah said they did. I enter the woods and smirk when I hear soft grunts and groans from where Skylox is at. I turn away from the noises the two lovebirds are making and look for Merome only to be met with a sight that shocks me and makes me grin; Jerome pressing Mitch against a tree, making out passionately. I quietly snicker and sneak off to tell Ant that I won the bet. Once I'm sure that I'm out of earshot of both couples, I sprint to Ant and start laughing. "I WIN BOTH BETS, BRO! YOU NOW OWE ME 100 BLUEBERRIES AND 50 STICKS OF BUDDER!" I say loudly and happily, still laughing. Ant frowns.

"What? You mean Merome is real? What makes you think I'll believe you, since you're trying to win a bet we made 6 years ago?" Ant asks indignantly. I smirk and quickly set up a link between my mind and Ant's, sending him a small video of what I saw to prove that I was right, breaking the connection when Ant's eyes widen in shock. "Holy shit... you were right... Merome is real..." I laugh and Nyx just gives me a 'What the fuck are you two talking about?' look. I set up a mental connection with Nyx and send her the same vid I sent Ant, keeping the connection alive when she grins. (Bold Italics is Nyx communicating with Kyara through telepathy) "**_Yas! Merome is real!_**" I hear from Nyx and smile. "Now... WHERE IS MY 100 BLUEBERRIES AND 50 STICKS OF BUDDER, ANT?!" I shout at him. Ant sighs.

"I have to get them first... hold on." Ant says, holding his hands out palm up and closing his eyes in concentration. All of a sudden, his hands glow electric blue and yellow, at least 100 blueberries and 50 sticks of budder appearing in his hands and spilling onto the ground. I grin and gather the beautiful items and send them to my personal Ender Chest. "_Whoa! How'd he do that and where did they go?_" I hear in my mind. I smile. "_Leah, dragons all have their own personal Ender Chest that floats in space and holds any items that the dragon sends into it with their powers, like I did with those blueberries and sticks of budder._" I think-reply to her question. "_Oh... that is so cool!_" I smirk "_We dragons can also use that power to summon things from anywhere in __Paarthurnax from cell phones to really anything, even blueberry swords._" I smile when Leah sends a ':D' emoticon to me. I look at Nyx and grin.

"יקס! האם עלינו ללכת לבדוק ביונים ביער?" I ask Nyx with a smirk and a wink, summoning a bucket of water for me and her. (Translation: Nyx! Should we go check on the lovebirds in the forest?) Springtrap sighs.

"מה אתם תכנון? אני רואה דליי מים אלה ..." Springtrap says with suspicion in his voice. (Translation: What are you two planning? I see those water buckets...) I smirk and wink at Nyx, who winks back and snickers. Leah smirks. "_You better let me come along to help with dis prank!_" I smirk and nod, summoning a third water bucket and giving it to Leah. Springtrap raises his eyebrow when the third water bucket is passed to Leah. "שלך שלוש הם זומם משהו ..." Springtrap murmurs to himself. (Translation: You three are up to something...) I smirk and nod to Nyx and Leah, starting to walk towards the forest.

"We'll be right back! We gotta do something real quick." I say over my shoulder to Springtrap as we walk into the forest. I snicker and pull out a special potion that Seto gave me to use whenever I prank someone and don't wanna get caught; a Potion of Invisibility and Flight Without Wings that constantly refills itself when it's empty. I make duplicates for Nyx and Leah and hand them the potion with a smirk.

"אז, מה אנחנו הולכים לעשות, Kyara?" Leah asks me with a smirk, shocking Nyx with her use of the dragon tongue. (Translation: So, what are we gonna do, Kyara?) I smirk and raise the potion and bucket.

"אנחנו מתיחה הולכת-רומא וסקיי-לקס על ידי הצפת השוק עליהם מים." I say in a whisper, snickering with the two girls. (Translation: We're gonna prank Merome and Skylox by dumping water on them.) Nyx holds the potion up and gives me a questioning look.

"מה השיקוי ל, Kyara?" Nyx asks in a whisper. (Translation: What's the potion for, Kyara?) I smirk and take a sip of my potion, turning invisible and floating slightly before I turn invisible. The two girls' eyes widen and they look around for me. "לאן הלכתי, Kyara?" Nyx whispers urgently, looking around frantically. (Translation: Where did you go, Kyara?) I snicker and drink some milk, reappearing and landing in front of the two worried girls.

"The potions are for sneaking on the lovebirds!" I whisper with a laugh. "Now, drink your potions and let's go!" The girls nod and we all drink our potions, floating slightly before turning invisible. I smirk and glance at the two girls, who are smirking and glancing around. "Don't worry. We can see each other when we are invisible." I whisper with a snicker. "Now, let's go! Skylox is this way." I start floating towards where Skylox is relaxing after their 'fun time'. I stop the girls and float ahead to see if they are decent and smile when I see that they are, nodding to the girls and holding the bucket over Sky while Leah holds her her bucket over Ty and Nyx just holds her bucket in reserve for Merome. I nod and mouth, "One... Two... Three!" dumping the ice cold water onto the relaxed couple below, laughing with Nyx and Leah when they shriek from the cold water and jump up, looking around for who did that. I float away from them with Nyx and Leah close behind, snickering and floating to where Merome is still making out. I smirk and nod to Nyx, summoning another water bucket for me and Leah as Nyx holds her water bucket above the couple. I hold my bucket above them as well, Leah doing the same. I nod and dump the water onto them, Nyx and Leah doing the same with their water buckets. I start laughing when Merome shrieks and break apart, looking around for whoever did that. I just float away with Leah and Nyx close behind, all three of us laughing our asses off as we land and drink some milk, running back to the group and collapsing next to each other, still laughing our asses off. Springtrap sighs.

"What did you three do?" He asks. I just laugh and point to the woods, where a drenched Merome and a drenched Skylox are running out towards us. Springtrap sighs and smirks. "So THAT'S what you did..." Sky comes running up to us, completely soaked.

"Someone dumped water on me and Ty!" He shouts, shaking his dripping wet hair out of his eyes.

"Someone did that to me and Mitch, too!" Jerome shouts, peeling his soaked Bacca hat off of his head. I try to contain my laughter, seeing Nyx and Leah doing the same. I clear my throat and try not to smile as I talk.

"I wonder who would do that..." I say with a very subtle wink to Nyx and Leah, who start quietly snickering and cover it up with coughing. Sky raises an eyebrow and realization comes into his eyes as he glares at me, Nyx, and Leah.

"You three trolls! You're almost as bad as Bodil!" Sky says angrily. All three of us lose it and start laughing our asses off, falling down from laughing so hard. Arc walks over to us and, from one look at the drenched couples, starts snickering.

"What happened to you? Looks like you all were thrown into a lake!" Arc asks, still snickering. The two drenched couples glare at me, Nyx, and Leah, sending us into another laughing fit. Arc chuckles and shakes his head. "I figured the girls had something to do with this..." He smirks and winks at me, getting a wink back from me as I calm down from my laughing fit and stand up.

"You should have seen your faces when we dumped the water on you!" I say with a grin and a giggle. Sky smirks and ruffles my hair.

"זה אחות הקונדס שלי בשבילך!" Sky says with a smile to the snickering group of friends in front of us, wrapping his arm around me and drenching me with a smirk. (Translation: That's my prankster sister for ya!) I smirk and playfully push Sky off of me, snickering and shaking off the water.

"עבודה נהדרת, אחי! יש לך אותי רטוב לגמרי!" I say with a laugh. (Translation: Great job, brother! You got me soaking wet!) Sky smirks and starts poking me, causing me to giggle and squirm away from him. "Skyyyyyyyy! Stahp! Arc! Halp meeeeeeee!" I say with a laugh, reaching for Arc, who grabs my hand and pulls me from Sky's poking reach, wrapping his arms around me and smiling at me. I smile back and nuzzle my head against his chest in an affectionate way, hearing an 'Awwwwww!' from Nyx and smiling. "Thank you for saving me from the brother monster." I say with a smile. Arc smirks.

"Anything for a fair maiden like yourself! Now, does this valiant knight get a reward?~" Arc asks with a smirk and a wink. I smirk and nod, leaning forward and planting my lips on his. Everyone's eyes widen and Nyx starts snickering with Springtrap, whispering 'I must come up with a ship name for them!' to him. I pull back, earning an involuntary whine from Arc, and smirk at Nyx.

"Nyx! I've already come up with a ship name for me and Arc; KyArc." I say with a wink to Arc, who nods and smiles, taking my hand and gently squeezing it, not noticing a strange malicious glint in his eyes that were never a dull grey color with flecks of blood red.

Arc's POV  
(**A/N: ****FIRST TIME THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED IN THIS STORY! :D This might be the only time... :P Depends on if I think there should be more POV changes**)

"_Are you with them, Arc?_" I hear in my head, a subtle smirk coming to my face that I hide with a fake loving smile to Kyara. 'Hehe... if she only knew that I'm not the REAL Arc... Thank Notch my morphing powers can hide my true form!' "_Yes, my lord. I'm with the dragons and humans that are after you. Do you wish for me to betray them now?_" I think to my master. I can practically see the smirk on my destined rider's face when he replies, "_Maybe... the first one I want you to betray is Rose Dancer. Slay her while she is sleeping tonight, then do the same to everyone else before they see that she's dead._" I fake smile at Kyara when she smiles and nuzzles my chest affectionately. I mentally cringe away from her touch but physically wrap my arm around her. 'I hate this... I cannot WAIT until I can betray these fucking morons and return to my true destined rider! Not the idiot I have to pretend to be destined with, Shade...' "_Yes, Herobrine. I will make sure your reign will not be stopped by these meddling fools!_" I think to him, resisting the urge to smirk. I fake smile at Kyara and kiss the top of her head in what seems to be an affectionate way, mentally reminding myself to wipe my lips after I murder everyone here to make sure Herobrine's reign continues without any meddlers.

**A/N: Wow! Even without this A/N, this is the longest chapter in the story! Also! Sorreh I haven't been updating this often enough! I haz been preparing for finals, which are all next week, THEN SUMMAH BREAK! :D WOOOOOOOO! SUMMAH! *ahem* Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoied the 7th chapter of 'The Legend of the Rose Dancer'! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS FOR 'TLotRD Questions and Dares' SO WE CAN GET THAT STARTED! BAI MAI ROSES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Chapter 8

After a long day, we all lay down for the night. I smile at Arc and kiss his cheek before I lay down next to the campfire.

¨לילה טוב, ד'ארק¨ I say affectionately with a small yawn, nuzzling his neck before slowly falling asleep. (Translation: Goodnight, Arc) I hear a faint 'לילה טוב, Kyara' from Arc right before I fall asleep. (Translation: Goodnight, Kyara)

'Arc's POV

I smirk at the sleeping form of Kyara, losing the form of Arc and showing my true form, a large black dragon with red tipped wings, dusty grey eyes with flecks of blood red, and large horns when I'm sure everyone else is asleep. I quietly sigh with relief as I stretch my tired wings, sharp dagger-like bones protruding from the ridges in my wings as I stretch. I grin menacingly as I slowly bring one of my wings towards Kyara's neck. Ignoring the strange feeling of being watched, I gently hold the blade-like bone against her neck when I hear a menacing growl from behind me. Turning, I see Shock glaring at me.

¨גיבור שיין! איך אתה מעז להראות את הפרצוף שלך כאן ?! מה עשית עם ד'ארק גזור ?!¨ he says loudly, causing the others to stir, Kyara waking up slightly. (Translation: Heroshine! How dare you show your face around here?! What have you done with Arc Cut?!) I smirk evilly.

¨אתה אף פעם לא תגלה, הלם החוד!¨ I say with a loud laugh, not knowing that the others were awake and staring at me with death glares, especially Leah and Kyara. (Translation: You will never find out, Shock Spire!) I hear multiple growls from behind me and turn to see Kyara, Sky, Ant, Nyx, and Springtrap all standing behind me. ¨Oh, shit...¨ I whisper to myself as I glare them down.

¨How DARE you show your face around here after what you did to your fellow dragons!¨ Kyara shouts, her eyes slowly becoming blood red. I smirk.

¨Herobrine sends his regards. Now, will you fight me for your precious Arc?¨"I say mockingly with a laugh. Kyara growls.

¨What did you do to him, Heroshine?¨"she asks angrily. I laugh and smirk.

¨He's safe in my Ender chest. You can have him back when you defeat me.¨ I say with a smirk. Kyara's eyes go pure blood red.

¨Bring it.¨ she says angrily.

Kyara's POV

I nod to Sky and Ant, who toss their amulets into the air at the same time that I throw my gloves in the air. They morph into our battle armor as we summon our special Dragon blades. Heroshine just chuckles.

¨אני מאחל לקרב רק רוז רקדנית, מאז בן זוגתה דרקון שהיא נלחמת על.¨ he says with a smirk directed at me. (Translation: I wish to only battle Rose Dancer, since its her dragon partner she's fighting for.) I glare at him as I lower my head for Leah to get on.

¨הרוכב נועד יהיה לחימה איתי, לא משנה מה, אבל אני מקבל את התנאים שלך לקרב.¨ I say with a glance towards Leah, who nods and glares at Heroshine. (Translation: My destined rider will fight with me, no matter what, but I accept your terms for battle.) Heroshine smirks and nods. I turn to my brothers, both of them having a worried expression on their faces.

¨האם אתה בטוח שאתה יכול להתמודד נלחם בו, רוז רקדנית?¨ Sky asks with that same worried expression on his face. (Translation: Are you sure you can handle fighting him, Rose Dancer?) I sigh and nod with confidence.

¨I know I can do it, Sky. Just trust me. You know I've got tricks up my sleeves.¨ I say with a smirk and a wink. Sky nods and smiles.

¨You can do it, Kyara. I know you can!¨ Leah says with determination. I glance at her and nod with a smile, turning to Heroshine and glaring at him.

(**A/N: INTENSE FIGHT SCENE WITH GORE INCOMING!**)¨Shall we begin, then?¨ he asks with an air of smugness, seeming to think that he'll win this fight easily. I smirk confidently, summoning my Majestic Blueberry Sword and standing proudly in front of him, the Leojin family crest shining brightly on my dragon armor. Heroshine smirks and charges towards me with a roar. I smirk and teleport behind him, only to have my tail grabbed by Heroshine. I growl and whip it out of his grip. I glare at him, my eyes pure blood red as I viciously attack him, subconsciously grabbing Leah with my wing when she falls off my neck. I slash at him with my sharp claws, scratching the scales above his wing and some of his wing. Black blood slowly oozes out of the wound and Heroshine hisses slightly from the pain. I take the opportunity to slash his wing off with my sword when he squeezes his eyes shut from the pain. He screams in pain as a fountain of black, thick blood gushes from the open wound, a bit of dark bone poking from the wound. In his pain, Heroshine lashes out and manages to knock my sword out of my claws. I glare at him and, after deciding to ignore my fallen blade, charge towards him. He glares at me and charges towards me, roaring loudly. ¨I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A LOWLY DRAGON LIKE YOU!¨ he shouts, not noticing the Leojin family crest on my armor. I glare at him, stopping suddenly and standing on my hind legs.

¨I am no mere lowly dragon, as you put it.¨ I say with a menacing growl in my voice. ¨I am a Leojin dragon, the most famous dragon family in all of Paarthurnax!¨ Heroshine's eyes widen in shock as he finally notices the Leojin family crest on my armor, seeming to visibly pale slightly.

¨How did I not notice that crest before?! And why did Herobrine never tell me I'd be fighting the remaining members of the Leojin family?!¨ Heroshine says with genuine fear in his voice. I grin maliciously and slowly walk towards him in a menacing way. Subconsciously, I put Leah back on my neck as I walk towards Heroshine, summoning my sword once again. Heroshine cowers slightly as I glare him down. I raise my sword and bring it down on his remaining wing, severing it in one blow. He screams in pain as more black blood gushes out of the wound and pools on the ground below him. I glare him down as he whimpers in pain.

¨אני, רוז רקדנית של משפחת Leojin, הפקודה בזאת לך לעזוב ולא לחזור!¨ I say in a commanding voice, causing Heroshine to cower in fear. (Translation: I, Rose Dancer of the Leojin family, hereby command you to leave and never return!) ¨חזור ד'ארק גזור אלינו באופן מיידי!¨ Heroshine cowers a little more and nods, holding his claws over the ground and, with glowing black claws, brings my Arc back. (Translation: Return Arc Cut to us immediately!) I nod and smile at Arc. ¨Now you may leave, Heroshine. Never bother us again or I will kill you. Also, tell Herobrine that we are coming for him, and nothing will stop us from getting our revenge. Now, go.¨ I say with a menacing growl. Heroshine quivers in fear and nods, running as fast as he can towards Herobrine's castle. My eyes slowly change back to their usual electric blue as I slip my gloves back on, let Leah down, and run to Arc, who is tied up and gagged. ¨Arc! I'm so glad you're alright!¨ I say with tears in my eyes. Once I reach him, I remove the gag and immediately plant a kiss on his lips. I hear an 'Awwww' come from someone, most likely Nyx, behind me. I untie the ropes and hug him as tightly as I can. Arc smiles and hugs me back, tears coming to his eyes as well.

¨Kyara... I was so worried when Heroshine kidnapped me and told me his plan to kill you and everyone else. I'm so glad you're alright.¨ Arc says with a smile. I smile back and continue to hug him tightly, kissing his cheek softly in the embrace. Suddenly, strange rustling could be heard from the nearby shrubbery. I pull away from Arc and draw my sword, prepared to fight again. A boy with spiky auburn hair, tanned skin, and auburn eyes materializes out of the bushes with a groan and a mumble of 'Goddamn fucking bushes...' as he fights his way through the leafy foliage. His galaxy themed shirt gets caught in some branches as he tries to walk in our general direction, not noticing us. Once he finally breaks free from the shrubbery, he spots us and stares as more rustling could be heard.

¨Who are you?¨ he asks warily, slowly pulling his bow out. All of a sudden, a familiar blond man steps out of the bush after the boy.

¨Who are you talking to, Jeffery?¨ he asks in an Australian accent as he glances at us, his eyes widening as he recognizes everyone in our group, except for Leah, Arc, Shade, Shock, Tech, Nyx, and Springtrap. I notice Seto slowly grin as he immediately recognizes the blond Australian. ¨TC?! Kyara?! Jordan and Ant?! What are you guys doing here?¨ Seto´s grin widens and he immediately sprints to the blond, tackling him with a hug.

¨Brice! Where have you been?!¨he asks with joyful tears in his eyes. I snicker and whisper 'Hashtag SetoSolace!' to Leah, who snickers and nods. Seto realizes that he's right on top of Brice and blushes heavily as he quickly jumps off, awkwardly standing next to Brice. Brice chuckles and stands up, hugging Seto before walking to us.

¨Guys, I'd like you all to meet Jeffery. Jeffery, this is Team Crafted!¨ Brice says happily. Jeffery seems to ignore Brice and walks towards Jason. ¨Uhh... Jeffery?¨ he asks. Jeffery ignores him as he starts talking with Jason. I snicker.

¨I don't think he can hear you, Brice. I think he's chatting with a fellow space lover and is getting lost in the topic.¨ I say with a chuckle. Brice groans and throws his hands in the air in an 'I'm done!' gesture. I laugh and walk back to Arc, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss. Shade smiles at us from where the group is, glad to see his destined dragon is alright and no longer in danger. All of a sudden, strange noises can be heard heading in our direction. I stand quickly and look around, trying to see if Heroshine or Destroyer decided to pay us another visit, but see nothing. I notice that the others are on alert as well. Then, the source of the noise shows itself, or should I say himself; a man with black hair in a military cut, black leather jacket, black jeans, very dark sunglasses hiding his eyes entirely, combat boots, scars all over his body, and tan skin. A small group of people, all marching in a uniform fashion, are following the man with the Paarthurnax Army uniforms. They each have a single sword with a greenish-yellow color on the blades. My eyes widen in shock and slight fear as I recognize the material on the blade that makes them greenish-yellow. ¨ביין של הדרקון!¨ I whisper fearfully to Arc,, who's eyes widen in fear. (Translation: Dragon's Bane!) ¨_Kyara! That's Dennis Crash! The most feared professional dragon slayer in all of Paarthurnax! He works for the army and kills anything in his path! If he finds out that you and the others are dragons, he'll kill you for sure!_¨Leah thinks to me urgently. I break out into a small nervous sweat, noticing the other dragons also have a glistening brow out of the corner of my eye. Dennis approaches us after shouting, 'Company. HALT!' The group of people stop directly behind Dennis, standing at attention and awaiting orders. Dennis glares at each of us, like we're dirt on the bottom of his extremely dirty combat boots. His glaring gaze seems to especially focus on me and Arc. Then, he speaks.

¨You two look like something a dragon just shat out of its ass after eating an entire village of people! I can't believe Paarthurnax has scum like you two living on its land. Stand up, bitch!¨ he shouts, glaring at me at the end. ¨_Better do as he says, Kyara...¨ _I stand up tall and try not to glare at the horrible man in front of me.

¨Yes, sir. What do you want from us, sir?¨ I ask in a very well controlled voice. All of a sudden, my head snaps to the side due to Dennis slapping me as hard as he can. Arc glares at Dennis, trying to contain his anger as best as he can. Then, Dennis starts shouting at me.

¨Did I tell you to speak, you little bitch?! Huh?! Did I, you little whiny whore?!¨ he screams at me, getting spittle all over my face. In a split second, he´s on the ground with Sky over him, who is glaring deadly daggers at Dennis. He raises his fist and prepares to hit Dennis when he screams in his face.

¨How DARE you call my sister a whore?!¨ he screams at the military officer, landing a hard punch to his face and knocking his sunglasses off of his face, revealing crimson eyes the exact same color as Ty´s. Dennis growls and tries to throw a punch back, but is stopped by Sky, who rams his knee into the arm, nearly shattering the bone. Dennis´ eyes widen as he throws Sky off of him, seeming to smirk instead of wince in pain like normal people do when their arm is nearly broken. He turns to his platoon and whistles twice, raising the almost broken arm up and pointing at me and Sky. A few members of the platoon grin sadistically as they suddenly start sprinting towards the two of us, swords raised. My eyes widen as the platoon approaches us rapidly, Sky completely unaware of them as he tends to my face. One of the platoon members stops directly behind Sky and raises her sword over his head, grinning sadistically as she shouts ´Die dragons!´. Sky whips around right as the soldier´s sword comes down. I shove Sky out of the way and scream in pain when the blade comes in contact with my skin, not penetrating my skin and the greenish-yellow coloring on the blade sizzling when it comes in contact with it. I suddenly feel very woozy and fall to my knees. I hear a very faint ´KYARA! NO!´ from everyone in the group as my vision blurs and develops dark blotches. I barely notice when the blade of the sword is suddenly removed with a feminine scream and a dragon´s roar. I faintly feel someone grab me when suddenly my vision clears and the woozy feeling disappears. I glance over to see Seto using his powers to heal me while the others are fighting the platoon and Dennis, the dragons in their human form as they fight so they won´t be suspected as dragons. Suddenly, a strange clattering noise can be heard and everyone turns to see that a soldier knocked off Ian´s sunglasses, revealing baby blue eyes. I pale slightly.

¨Oh no... Ian! Try to keep Derp in control!¨ I shout to Ian, whose eyes are slowly starting to cross in a derpy way. Sky glances at the group of soldiers and grins.

¨Ian! Let Derp take over! He can take care of the soldiers while we handle Dennis!¨ he says with a cocky smirk. The group of soldiers looks at us with a confused look in all of their faces as Ian´s eyes go completely derpy and an insane grin appears on his face. Derp Ssundee has been released.

**A/N: Wazzup mai Roses! Kyara here and HOLY FUCKING SHIT I´M NOT DEAD! OoO Sorry I´ve been gone for so long! It was summer break and I wanted a break from writing! BUT I´M BACK AND WITH A VENGEANCE! I hope y´all enjoied this shorter chapter of ´The Legend of the Rose Dancer´! Make sure to leave any questions and dares you have for the characters on the ´TLotRD Questions and Dares´ story! BAI MAI ROSES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Lots of cookies for you all! ouo**


	10. Chapter 9

Derp Ssundee grins insanely at the soldiers as strange looking cake appears out of nowhere in his hands.

"Anyone want CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE?!" he asks with a strangely derpy voice and that same insane grin on his face as he slowly approaches the group of soldiers, who are all staring at the thing Ian has become. I smirk at Dennis and slowly walk toward him, grabbing my gloves in preparation to remove them. Dennis smirks as he pulls out an anchor shaped sword. My eyes widen slightly as I recognize the weapon, but smirk anyways. Sky confidently walks beside me, ready to remove his amulet in a second. Arc soon walks beside me, holding his ring and ready to slide it off, the sounds of Derp Ssundee wreaking havoc with the soldiers in the background. I slowly remove one glove after the other while Arc slowly slides his ring off, Sky slowly removing his amulet. Dennis smirks and raises the anchor sword up, ready to fight us. We grow to our dragon forms and glare at Dennis. I glance at Sky and nod, flipping my gloves into the air at the same time as Sky, our dragon armor materializing. I nod to Arc, who flips his ring in the air and summons his dragon armor, sleek silvery armor with sharp spikes protruding over the bones sticking out of his wings, an emblem of a roaring dragon on the front with a background of shiny obsidian with budder mixed in. I smile at him and turn my gaze to Dennis, who is staring at the family crest on my armor in shock.

"You fire breathing maggots are of the Leojin family?!" he asks incredulously. I growl and glare him down. Dennis seems to pale slightly, unaware that Brice and Jeffery are sneaking up behind him. Brice reaches down and pulls off a shoe, morphing into a large, budder colored Blazeon with large wings with red fire patterns. I notice, out of the corner of my eye, a small human figure running towards Brice, who lowers his head for the human and lets him on. I notice that its Seto, sitting in the destined rider position. Meanwhile, Jeffery has pulled off his rocket shaped amulet, morphing into a sleek, small dragon. From what I can tell, he´s part Blazeon from the fiery colors and part SilverWind from the small yet sleek look, reminding me of a rocket. The two dragons glance at each other and nod, breathing fire on Dennis while he's distracted with my family crest. Dennis gasps in shock from the extremely hot fire, turning quickly to see the two dragons behind him. He growls and fights through the blazing fire towards them, his anchor blade raised. My eyes widen as I summon my Majestic Dragon Blueberry Sword and run at Dennis, swinging the blade in front of him so he doesn't attack them.

"רייס להבה! ג'פרי! צא מפה! זה המאבק שלנו. אנחנו יכולים להתמודד עם זה. להגן על אחרים!" I shout at the two, who nod and back off, running to the others and helping them defeat the platoon of vicious dragon hunters with Derp Ssundee's help. (Translation: Brice Flame! Jeffery! Get out of here! This is our fight. We can handle it. Protect the others!) Dennis turns around and swings the blade at me, digging it past my armor and under my scales. I roar in pain and rip the sword out of my back. Wobbling slightly with my vision blurring, I shake my head and glare at Dennis, who´s skin is slightly charred from the intense flames. He smirks at me as he glances at the wound on my back.

"That wound looks pretty bad, you filthy fire breathing bag of maggots." Dennis says mockingly as the wound slowly starts to heal. I smirk.

"You missed my heart, human!" I say with a grin that reveals my sharp fangs, my eyes flashing blood red for a split second as the wound completely heals. I smirk confidently at Dennis, who seems to pale slightly as he raises the anchor sword for another attack. I hit the blade and knock it out of his hands easily as he quickly pulls out a hidden AK-47 to replace the anchor sword, preparing to pull the trigger. I laugh. "You do know that bullets are useless against dragon hide, right?" I ask with a smirk, expecting Dennis to cower slightly. Instead, he smirks and points the gun at my wing.

"I know exactly that, maggot!" he says with a cackle. "But that doesn't stop me from making you unable to fly!" He then fires at my wing, the bullets flying quickly towards it and piercing it before I have a chance to move. I screech in pain and growl at Dennis, my eyes slowly turning blood red as I raise my sword. Dennis smirks and whistles to his platoon, pointing at me. "Bring this fiery bitch down first! Then focus on the other dragons!" he shouts as the platoon charges at me, their Dragon's Bane swords ready to slay me. I growl and pick Dennis up in my claw, squeezing tightly and hearing a couple bones snap. Dennis gasps slightly and I smirk, turning to the now frozen platoon, who are all staring at their captured commander. I clear my throat.

"Listen here, you dragon slaying humans. If you promise to leave us alone and let us complete our mission, then I'll let your commander go." I say in my familiarly authoritative voice, glaring down the loathsome group of humans below me. Sky quickly walks beside me, Arc on my other side as we all glare them down. The other dragons remove their talismans and form a circle around the platoon, who are all shaking in fear at the amount of dragons. During this whole incident, Derp Ssundee manages to find his sunglasses and returns to being Ian right as the dragons transform. I smirk at the frightened platoon as a member from the group walks forward towards me, a determined look in her eyes as she looks at me.

"I represent the dragon slaying regiment of the Paarthurnax Army and I believe that I speak for my fellow recruits when I say that we will not bother you or your friends if you just release our commander." she says in a clear voice. I nod and turn my head to glare at Dennis, who pales slightly from the tight grip I have on him.

"Do you swear to leave us alone and let us prove that not all dragons are evil, you asshole?" I ask menacingly. Dennis glares at me despite being squeezed to death.

"I will NEVER let you fire breathing maggots live after what you did to our king and my parents!" he shouts, struggling to free himself from my claws. I growl and squeeze a little more.

"Your platoon has already accepted our terms, now you must too, or I will be forced to kill you." I say with a growl. "I don't know what sick thing happened in your past, but I do know that it made you a heartless bastard who's only passion is killing innocent dragons!" Dennis glares at me as he struggles to free himself. He turns his head to his platoon.

"You maggots should be trying to free me, not negotiating with these filthy sons of bitches!" he says angrily. The girl from before steps forward once again.

"Commander Crash, we want you free and unharmed, so we must negotiate with the enemy for your freedom, sir." she says with a salute. I glare at Dennis and he sighs.

"Fine, I accept your fucking terms... now let me the fuck go." he says with an angry growl. I smirk and hold him up higher before letting him go, the girl and a few others rushing forward to catch the falling commander. I glance towards the others and nod, Ant, Sky, Arc, Shock, and I lowering our heads for the humans to get on our necks so we can leave. Once the humans are situated, we all take off, flying in the direction of Nyx's cottage where other dragons are waiting for us.

* * *

As the sun starts to set, we arrive at the cottage, many of our human passengers asleep. I yawn as I shake slightly to wake Jason and Leah up, letting them off of my neck before slipping my gloves on, the other dragons following suit. I smile tiredly at Nyx and Springtrap and walk zombily into the house. TC, Jordan, Ant, Shade, Arc, Jeffery, Shock, and Tech all collapse in the living room, passing out instantly from the long flight. I turn to Nyx.

"So... do you still have my blueberry themed room?" I ask with a yawn. Nyx smiles and nods.

"Sky's budder room is still here too." she replies with a yawn of her own as she and Springtrap walk to their shared room. I smile wearily and drag Leah to the blueberry room, flopping on my bed and passing out in almost a heartbeat. Right before sleep completely overtakes me, I hear Leah say 'לילה טוב, Kyara.' and a soft creak, indicating that she flopped onto the other bed. (Translation: Goodnight, Kyara.)

Nyx's POV

I smile and nuzzle Springeh's neck as he falls asleep. After making sure that he's asleep, I quietly get out of bed and walk into our connected bathroom, tears forming in my eyes as I think about my father. 'Why would you betray your own daughter and her kind, father?' I think to myself, the tears falling down my cheeks. 'Is it because of Mom leaving us?' I glare at my reflection as I slowly remove the dark blue color contacts from my pure white eyes. 'Why must I be the daughter of the dreaded Herobrine?' I silently ask myself as I grab a pair of new dark blue color contacts and prepare to go back to sleep.

* * *

Kyara's POV

As the sun rises on a new day (**A/N: Since the author forgot what day of their journey they're on :/**), I open my eyes with a yawn, turning to see Leah sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face. I smile as well and sit up with a stretch, only to have my hand come in contact with something soft and slightly fuzzy on the ground next to my bed. I make a slight 'Hmm?' noise and turn my head, seeing a girl laying on the ground between me and Leah wearing a gray t-shirt with a picture of a jungle biome on it, a soft and fuzzy green open hoodie, hood up and covering her hair except her bangs, with an image of an ocelot face on the back, black jogging pants, a cyan wristwatch with a barely noticeable dragon etched into the face, golden hair with a few spontaneous orange streaks, and fairly tanned skin sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. My eyes widen. "_Leah... wake up... and don't make a sound when you look at the floor between our beds..._" I think to her. Leah groans softly and slowly opens her eyes. "_What is it, Kyara?_" she thinks back before looking at the floor between our beds, her eyes wide at the sight of the girl. I hold a finger to my mouth in a gesture to tell her to be quiet as I try my best to get out of the bed quietly so as not to disturb the other girl. Right as I scoot to the edge of my bed, it makes a squeaking noise and the girl's eyes snap open. She sits up quickly and stares at me with big, buddery, cat-like yellow eyes that seem to shine slightly. She leans towards me and sniffs the air in front of me in an almost cat-like fashion, a grin coming to her face as she leans back.

"שלום, בחור דרקון! לא ידע שהיה ניקס כוכב-אור דרקונים אחרים נגמר!" she says happily, a grin coming to my face. (Translation: Hello, fellow dragon! Didn't know Nyx Star-Light had other dragons over!)

"שלום! מצטער אם הערתי אותך!" I say with a slightly apologetic smile. (Translation: Hello! Sorry if we woke you!) The dragon-in-human-form's head tilts to the side in confusion.

"אָנוּ?" she asks as she looks around the room, spotting Leah, who was trying to get off of her own bed quietly. The girl, in a similar fashion as before, sniffs the air in front of Leah, backing up quickly with a cat-like hiss.

"A human!" she says, slight fear in her voice. Leah sighs and slowly approaches the frightened dragon.

"I'm friendly... I won't hurt you!" she says with a calm voice. Said dragon girl slowly back up to my bed, hissing like a cat and pawing at the air in front of her.

"להישאר בחזרה, אדם!" she shouts while still pawing at the air in a feline fashion. (Translation: Stay back, human!) Leah sighs.

"אני לא אפגע בך. אני מבטיח." she says calmly, shocking the dragon girl with her use of the dragon tongue. (Translation: I won't hurt you. I promise.) The girl stares at Leah in shock, slowly turning towards me.

"איך היא יודעת את לשון דרקון?" she asks me as she glances between me and Leah. (Translation: How does she know the dragon tongue?) Leah smiles in a friendly way and slowly sits next to the cat-like girl.

"חבר של רוכבי המיועד לימד אותי. עכשיו, אני לא אזיק לך. הַבטָחָה." she says in a calming voice, the cat-like dragon girl calming down slowly. (Translation: A friend of my destined rider taught me. Now, I won't hurt you. Promise.) With a nod and a smile from me, the girl turns to Leah and grins.

"Sorry for being scared! I was just worried you'd hurt me! But, where are my manners?! Konichiwa~! I'm Petal Bloom, but, please, call me Rose!" she says cheerfully. I grin.

"Rose Dancer, but please, call me Kyara!" I say with a giggle. I nod to Leah. "That's my destined rider, Leah!" After introducing myself and Leah, Rose grins and hugs us both tightly.

"I'm so glad that me, Nyx~Chan, Springtrap~Chan, and Dawn~Kun aren't alone in the world!" she says happily. Leah and I grin at each other.

"Well, Rose, there are more dragons out in the living room, waiting for us!" I say happily. She grins and eagerly stands up, her hood falling back slightly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" she asks rhetorically as she drags me and Leah out of the bedroom, bumping into Nyx and Springtrap on the way there. Rose stops and bows slightly to the two. Nyx smiles and bows back.

"Konichiwa~ and good morning, Nyx~Chan! Springtrap~Chan! Sleep well?" she asks with that adorable smile. Nyx grins and nods.

"I slept like a rock! I see you've met my best friend and her destined rider." she says happily. Rose grins and nods, her hood falling back a little more and revealing small white tufts of fur-like hair. I raise an eyebrow and tap her on the shoulder. She turns towards me with a little 'Hmm?'.

"Rose... what's with the little tufts of white fur?"I ask, pointing to the right tuft. Rose seems to pale slightly and quickly grabs her hood, only to be stopped by Nyx's hand on her shoulder. She smiles at the slightly scared dragon.

"You can trust these two with that. Don't worry. They won't tell a soul." Nyx says calmly. With a nod, Rose faces me and Leah, who seems to be just as confused as me. Rose grabs the edges of her hood and slowly pulls it back, revealing two ocelot ears with flecks of black and little tufts of white fur at their bases.

**A/N: What an ending! And what a comeback!** **(=゜ω゜) Well, I hope y'all enjoied this new chapter of TLotRD! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to leave any questions or dares you might have for the characters or me about the story on 'TLotRD Questions and Dares!'! Also! For any of you who like animes like **_**Fairy Tail**_** or _Soul Eater_, I will be writing fanfics for those soon! Don't forget to check out my Tumblr for a look into what I like and shit like that! BAI MAI ROSES! ouo**

**Have all the cookies! ouo**


	11. AN

**Guys... I've been getting a lot of hate because I'm apparently a gay hating bitch... look, if you guys don't like me, then I'll just leave... I'll fucking delete my account and disappear from the Internet entirely... I knew my writing was shitty... you all were just trying to be nice and mane me feel good about myself, but you all were lying to me... I even bet you hate me, Nyx, but you can't bear to tell me... I'll just... go... I've been dealing with a lot of shit in real life, and I was using this place as my safe haven, but now... now I don't feel welcome here... you guys don't seem to like me anymore, so... I'll just delete this account and disappear from the Internet for good... signing off for probably the last time ever... stay #Rossome, guys...  
~KyaraDoesFanfics**


	12. You Guys Are So Sweet

**Wow... you guys are amazing... I've been reading all of your nice and caring reviews that you've left for me and I've cried over how sweet and caring you guys are! Thank you all SOOO much for the support and encouragement to keep writing and to not disappear from the Internet! I mean this from the very bottom of my heart! In honor of all of you, I'm going to be writing a short one-shot (whether its Undertale or MC, I don't know yet) that will involve anyone who sends in their favorite OC (or the one they use all the time, like Kyara for me x3) through a review on this specific A/N. Feel free to include as much detail as you can so I can really get the character incorporated into the story. This is the form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**(Depending on if its Undertale or not) Monster or Human:**

**Monster Type:**

**(If its MC) Any relation to an MC YouTuber:**

**Personality:**

**Looks:**

**Well... thank you all sooooo much for the continued support and for being there for me... stay #Rossome and I will see you later, my Roses!**


	13. Where Have I BEEN!

p style="text-align: center;"strongWassup mai Roses! Kyara here after being dead for months! I'M STILL ALIVE! OoO Anyways, this is just a small update letting you guys know I'm OK! NOTHING HAS HAPPENED TO ME! I DIDN'T LEAVE THE INTERNET! I'VE JUST BEEN GROUNDED AND ON A DIFFERENT WEBSITE CALLED THAT IS FUCKING AWESOME! I RUN A BUNCH OF GROUPS IF YOU WANNA MEET UP WITH ME THERE! ouo This is the link to my Quotev profile: a href=" KyaraRose"Kya's Quotev/a I hope to meet you guys there! I'll see you later my Roses! Stay #Rossome!/strong/p 


End file.
